SHINI X MAGI
by Fallengel
Summary: "Kuroko!" "Kagami-kun! itu adalah kata terakhir kuroko yang didengar oleh kagami sebelum dia terseret ke dimensi lain "furihata,dimensi mana senjata itu membawa kuroko?" "entahlah,aku juga tidak tahu" AKAKURO GOM/KURO
1. Senjata Dimensi

**DUNIA SHINIGAMI**

Normal POV

 _Drap Drap..._

BRAKK...

suara pintu dibuka dengan paksa memunculkan sesosok orang berambut merah-hitam dengan nafas yang terengah-engah..

"Furihata,apa (hosh) apa kau... (hosh) "

Tanya kagami yang mencoba mengatur nafasnya...

"Cobalah bernafas dahulu kagami-kun"tutur furihata yang sedang mencari barangnya yang hilang di dalam lemari

"Apa kau melihat senjataku?"tanya kagami yang kebingungan mencari senjata sabitnya yg tiba2 menghilang ketika ia bangun tidur (ketiduran saat bertugas untuk mengeleminasi 187 jiwa di dunia manusia)

"Oh tadi kuroko-kun membawanya kepada ketua hyuga,karena ketua tahu bahwa kagami-kun membolos dari tugas"jelas furihata yg masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya

"Uh kuroko harusnya kau membangunku saat mengambil senjataku"desis kagami sambil memegangi kepalanya"aku pasti akan mendapat tugas yg lebih berat dan banyak lagi"derita kagami

Furihata berhenti dan seolah mengingat sesuatu dan menoleh ke kagami"apa kau akan ke ruangan ketua,kagami-kun?"

Kagami menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya"sepertinya seperti itu,kenapa?"tanya kagami yg melihat furihata beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekatinya

"Karena sepertinya aku meninggalkan senjata kuno yg baru aku temukan di ruangan ketua" jelas furihata

" Baiklah ayo" ajak kagami

"Ya " saut furihata sambil berjalan mengikuti kagami menuju ruangan ketua shinigami yang bernama _Hyuga Junpei_

 **DUNIA MAGIKU**

 _AAaarggghh..._

 _teriakan seseorang kesakitan pun bergema karena telah terkena oleh panah sihir buatan yang dapat meresap kekuatan sihir dan tenaga tanpa membunuhnya yang siapa saja yang terkena oleh panah itu_

 _"hmmp,kau tidak akan bisa lari dari anah panahku karena ia akan mengejarmu kemana pun kau pergi" kata orang yang membawa busur sihir di tangannya_ _"heh,meskipun kau membunuhku kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku"kata seseorang yang tengkurap karena tidak memiliki tenaga atau kekuatan karena panah sihir yang menancap di punggungnya_

 _"Tch,kalau begitu akan ku akhiri saja permainan ini dengan cepat" kata pemanah yg membidik busurnya ke arah orang itu_ _orang itu menatap horor tapi tetap tidak dapat mengelak atau bergerak dan hanya menunggu panah yg akan membunuhnya_ _pemanah itu bersiap dan melepas panahnya..._

 ** _Shoot..._**.

SHINIGAMI WORLD

Tok Tok

"siapa?"suara dalam ruangan menyahuti

"ketua,kami uh aku datang untuk mengambil senjata kunoyg aku tinggalkan diruangan ketua"jelas furihata sembari berdiri didepan pintu ruangan ketuanya...

"masuklah"perintah sang ketua

mereka berdua pun masuk ruangan,furihata membuka pintu dan kagami mengikutinya dari belakang takut2 dilempar senjata sabit kesayangan ketuanya yang terkenal dapat membakar demon dan fallen angel manapun,saat mereka masuk mereka disambut oleh orang berambut hitam yang duduk manis dengan senyuman hangat yang dapat menusuk jiwa

"oh furihata ternyata kau bersama kagami ya"tanya ketua yg masih tersenyum

"ah ya ketua,kagami-kun ingin mengambil senjata sabitnya ketua"kata furihata

"hmm ternyata begitu"kata ketuanya singkat

dilain sisi kagami merasa keringatnya berkucur deras di tubuhnua oh rasanya ketuanya lebih menakutkan jika tersenyum seperti itu,kagami mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mulai merasa dingin dengan bertanya

"anu ketua boleh aku tahu dimana sen-..."kata kagami tetputus karena

 ** _JABS_**

 ** _uugghhh_**

 ** _Gaaaah_**

"se-sejak kapan kau disini?"tanya furihata sambil sweatdrop oleh kemunculan shinigami lain

mendapatkan serangan tapak dewa dari seseorang yang sangat dia kenal

"Ku-kuroko..,untuk aph..a..i..tu..?"tanya kagami yang sudah terlentang di lantai dan memegangi perutnya

"maaf kagami-kun tapi ketua memerintahkanku melakukan itu"balas kuroko dengan wajah tanpa expresinya

furihata dan kagami hanya bersweatdrop ria pada ketua dan kawannya

"siapa suruh kau malas-malasan bakagami!!ketuanya mulai marah dan mencoba melempar senjatanya kearah kagami tapi kuroko menyelanya

"ano ketua bukankah tadi ketua ingin menemui furihata-san?"kuroko mengingatkan agar dapat menyelamatkan kagami

"oh benar juga"sahut ketua hyuga

kuroko mengirim menatap kagami dan memberi sinyal tatapan seperti / _kau berhutang kepadaku kagami-kun/_ lagi-lagi kagami bersweatdrop ria

"furihata kau bilang ingin mengambil senjatakan,apa kau tahu senjata apa ini?"tanya hyuga dengan wajah serius

"ya ketua aku diberitahu kapten _Mibuchi Reo_ yang mendapat informasi dari informan yang bernama _Momoi Satsuki,_ bahwa senjata itu adalah senjata kuno pembelah dimensi yang dapat membawa kita kepenjuru dimensi manapun"jelas furihata

"kau benar didunia ini hanya ada 2 senjata seperti ini dan 1 senjata lainnya adalah pasangan senjata ini"kata ketua mereka sambil mengeluarkan senjata yang dibicarakan terlihatlah senjata itu berwarna hitam pekat berbentuk sabit di pangkal atas berhias mata dari batu putih yang mengkilat indah dan di bagian bawahnya sebuah rantai kecil dan ujungnya berhias permata dan bel berwarna putih di tongkatnya seperti timbul gambar akar yang terukir indah

mereka bertiga melihatnya kagum

kecuali kuroko yang merasa sedikit resah karena senjata sabit itu

"apakah senjata ini berfungsi ketua?"tanya kagami

ketuanya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"entahlah aku sudah mencobanya tapi tidak berfungsi"hyuga bernafas pasrah

"aku juga begitu" furihata menyahuti

"boleh aku mencoba ketua?"tanya kagami antusias

"ano kagami-kun,apa tidak apa bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?"tanya kuroko khawatir tanpa expresi

"kalaupun sesuatu terjadi ada ketua,kau dan furihatakan"kata kagami menyakinkan

furihata dan hyuga hanya menganggukan kepala mereka tanpa bersuara

kuroko menghela nafas pasrah"baiklah"

"baiklah,aku hanya menyalurkan kekuatanku pada senjata ini"kagami memusatkan kekuatannya pada senjata kuno itu dan senjata itu sama sekali tidak memberi respon

"huh?"kagami kebingungan dan menolwh kearah ketuanya

"sepertinya benar tentang rumor itu,bahea senjata itu memilih tuannya sendiri"jelas hyuga

"eh" respon dari kagami dan furihata"jadi sama saja senjata ini seperti tidak berguna"sesal kagami

"entahlah"jawab kiyoshi singkat

"mungkin kita bisa mencobanya sekali lagi,kuroko-kun maukah kau mencobanya"tanya furihata melihat si surai biru

"tapi.."kuroko melihat ketua dan teman-temanya yang antusias"baiklah"

kagami pun menyerah pedang sabit itu pada kuroko dan kuroko mencoba konsentrasi dan tiba-tiba senjata itu bercahaya

"ah!kuroko melempar pedang itu kelantai dan pedang itu hilang dan kembali lagi padanya dengan sendirinya

"kau hebat kuroko-kun,pedang itu memilihmu sebagai tuannya"seru furihata

"wow,kau beruntung kuroko"sahut kagami

"sebaiknya kau simpan dan menjaganya tapi bukan berarti aku menyerahkan senjata itu padamu karena itu milik aliansi"tutur hyuga

"baiklah tapi kenapa... kenapa senjata ini masih bersinar?" kuroko panik dengan wajah yang masih datar

"tenanglah kuroko aku akan menolongmu!"kata kagami yang juga mulai panik karena senjata itu semakin bercahaya

kagami,furihata dan hyuga mencoba memolong kuroko,namun senjata itu semakin tidak terkontrol bersinar semakin cerah,sehingga mereka tidak dapat melihat kuroko

 **"KUROKO"** kagami mencoba meraih kuroko namun sebuah dimensi terbuka di balik kuroko

 **"KAGAMI-KUN!!"** teriak kuroko pada kagami

itu adalah kata terakhir kuroko yang didengar kagami sebelum dia terserap kedimensi lain,dan menyisakan kesunyian

"furihata"panggil hyuga"kedimensi mana senjata itu membawa kuroko?"tanya hyuga yang masih shok

"aku juga tidak tahu ketua"furihata melihat kagami yang mematung"kagami-kun?"

"sial harusnya aku mendengarkannya"sesal kagami sambil memukul lantai

"tenanglah kagami,kita akan mencari cara untuk menolong kuroko"hyuga mencoba menenangkan kagami

"ya kagami-kun,pasti kuroko-kun akan kembali"sahut furihata tersenyum lemah

"ya,kita harus menolongnya"seru kagami"tunggulah kuroko"

TBC

 **NOTE...**

 _hai3,penulis baru disini dan maaf kalo kurang detail ceritanya n terlalu panjang soalnya awal2an cerita jadi panjang tapi mungkun nanti pasti kupendekin kok,_

 ** _makasih ya dah baca ceritaku_**

 ** _Shinigami : dewa kematian_**

 ** _Magiku : Sihir_**


	2. Dimana aku?

Note :

disini saya mo jelasin title yg saya pake,maksud dari title q sbenernya menceritakan seorang shinigami sm magiku user bukan tentang 2 dunia parallel ya,tp pasti ada sih dikit2 menceritakan 2 dunia ini soalnya takutnya agk bingungin ceritanya ya,mksh selamat membaca... :D

Void Dimension

Kuroko POV

Di _mana aku,kenapa seperti ini?_

 _A_ _ku tidak dapat menuju kemana aku pergi_ _apakah ini sebuah dimensi?_

 _T_ _api kenapa dimensi terlihat hampa?_

 _K_ _enapa putih,hanya putih_

S _eakan aku akan ikut hilang dalam ruang dimensi yang tanpa batas ini_

 _S_ _enjata ini menarikku_

 _T_ _api kemana aku akan pergi_

 _A_ _kankah aku dapat kembali_

 _Kagami-kun_

 _A_ _ku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi_ _ah cahaya biru apa itu?_

 _A_ _pakah itu jalan keluar?_

 _A_ _kankah aku keluar di tempatku berada atau aku akan berada di tempat asing?_

 _Cit cit_...

Aku mendengar suara burung bersiul.

Tunggu bukankah aku berada di ruangan ketua tapi...

Aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat bahwa aku berada ditempat yang berbeda,banyak tumbuhan hijau,oh ternyata aku berada di tengah hutan,aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam,sepertinya aku berada di dimensi lain entah dimana,lalu aku melihat pedang sabit di tanganku,kenapa senjata ini memilihku dibandingkan kagami-kun?

 _A_ _h_ mungkin jika aku mencoba konsentrasi seperti sebelumnya mungkin saja bisa membawaku kembali,aku mencobanya dan tidak mendapat reaksi,lalu ku ayunkan kekanan dan ke kiri tetap tidak merespon,kuhembuskan lagi nafad frustasiku terhadap masalah ini

 _AArrrrrrgggghh_...

 _T_ _er_ _dengar suara milik seseorang yang seperti kesakitan_

 _A_ _ku berjalan kearah suara itu berasal,_ _aku melihat seorang manusia pemanah yang membidik manusia lainnya yang terkena anak panah yang terlihat tidak biasa bagiku_

 _A_ _pakah dia seorang manusia_

 _T_ _anpa sadar aku mendekati mereka berdua_

 _"Meskipun kau membunuhku,kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku"orang yang tengkurap sepertinya memiliki sesuatu yang di inginkan oleh pemanah itu_

 _"Tch,kalau begitu akan ku akhiri saja permainan ini dengan cepat"pemanah itu membidik dan meluncurkan anak panahnya pada sasarannya_

 ** _SHOOT..._**

Tapi

 _Craak_

 _Aku menghancurkan dan menghalangi panah itu dengan senjata sabitku sendiri yang berwarna perak kehitaman dengan di pangkal bawah ada 1 belah sabit pendek dan berantai panjang di akhiri lonceng hitam yang bermatakan batu azurit di lawan arah sabit panjang yang berada dipangkal atas karena sepertinya aku tidak dapat memakai senjata kuno itu_

 _S_ _ang pemanah membulatkan panahnya,dan tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi,ya tentu saja manusia tidak dapat melihatku karena aku **shinigami**_

 _N_ _amun_

"Kau"kata pemanah membulatkan matannya terlihat bahwa ia terkejut dan sambil memfokuskan pandangannya padaku

"..."aku memandangnya sejenak sebelum berbicara "kau bisa melihatku?"

"Tentu saja,aku tidak buta" dia menoleh padaku lalu pada manusia sasarannya lalu kembali padaku lagi"siapa kau,siapa namamu?"

"Tidak baik bertanya nama orsng sebelum memperkenalkan namamu sendiri dan kekerasan itu tidak baik"jawabku,meskipun aku seorang shinigami,aku tidak sembarang mengambil nyaws seseorang,aku melihat sepertinya ia terlihat kesal dan sedikit terkejut tapi kenapa?

"Aku tidak perlu namamu,itu hanya akan membuang waktuku,menyingkirlah"dia berkata padaku sambil menyiapkan busurnya kembali

"Tolong,selamatkan aku"orang yang terkulai lemah itu memohon padaku

"Maafkan aku tuan tak ku kenal sepertinya tidak bisa"aku dapat melihat melihat bahwa dia sekarang terlihat lebih kesal

"Kalian hanya membuang-buang waktuku!"tiba-tiba saja dia menembak satu anak panah padaku saat aku bersiap ingin menangkisnya,anak panah itu berubah menjadi banyak,sebenarnya didunia mana aku berada,aku menghela nafas pendek dan ku putarkan senjataku dengan cepat dan menangkis semua anak panah itu

"Kekerasan itu tidak baik"aku mengulangi perkataanku

"Aku tidak butuh perkataanmu,

 _Aku memanggil kekuatan yang tidur bersama angin menerjang bagai badai"_ apa yang ia katakan seperti mantra didunia shinigami saat memanggil kekuatan yang mereka butuhkan tapi kenapa manusia bisa memakai kekuatan seperti kami karena dalam sekejap aku dapat melihat energi mengumpul satu titik di pucuk anak panah yang ia bidikan padaku,aku dapat menebak bahwa manusia ini bukan manusia biasa

 ** _Shoot_**

 _"Aku memanggil kegelapan sebagai bayangan yang menelan apapun yang datang kepadanya"_ dengan mantra itu munculah sebuah bayangan tepat berada didepanku dan menyerap anak panah itu tanpa tersisa dan menghilang begitu saja,setelah itu aku baru sadar tuan tak ku kenal telah menghilang

 **Dunia Magiku**

 **Ditempat lain**

 **Pemanah POV**

Aku berjalan melewati lorong-lorong untuk menuju sebuah ruangan yang ingin kudatangi untuk memberitahu bahwa misiku mencari informasi telah gagal namun aku mendapatkan informasi lain sebagai gantinya,dan disini aku berada di depan ruangan yang ingin kumasuki,aku menghela nafas panjang dan membuka pintu

Ruangan masih sama seperti biasa hanya ada 1 set yempat duduk meja dan disisi lain ada meja dan kursi yang di sediakan bagi orang yang kami sebut ketua/kapten si belakang kursi itu ada sebuah lukisan pemandangan biasa dan di meja ada sebuah lukisan kecil,tidak lupa jendela kembar yang telah terbuka membiarkan sinar matahari masuk,disana seseorang berdiri sambil melihat keluar jendela

"Hmm,kau sudah kembali ternyata,apa kau mendapatkan informasinya?"dia bertanya padaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya padaku

"Tidak,aku tidak mendapatkannya"jawabku

"Jau tahu,aku tidak mentoleransi kegagalan"sahutnya

"Ya,aku gagal karena bertemu seseorang"kataku dengan tenang namun tanganku mulai berkeringat

"Dan siapa orang yang telah menggagalkan misimu itu dengan mudah"tanyanya yang masih tidak bergeming

"Dia'seperti orang yang telah mereka sandera yang kita cari informasinya namun 'dia' adalah orang yang berbeda"kataku menjelaskan

"..."tidak ada jawaban darinya

"Apa dia mirip dengan 'dia'?dan apa kau yakin dia adalah 'dia'?"tanyanya padaku dan dia mengarahkan pandangannya padaku kali ini

Dengan tatapannya yang tajam dengan mata rubi seperti merah darah dan kuning keemasan seolah-olah mengkulitiku secara hidup-hidup,dengan gugup aku menjawab"aku tidak yakin dia adalah 'dia' orang yang kita kenal tapi jika dilihat dari wajah dan postur tubuhnya sangat mirip dengan'nya'"jelasku dan aku dapat melihat matanya yang mengkilat tajam

"Aku sendiri yang akan melihatnya"katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan aku dapat melihat 1 kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah diikuti kalimat lain

"Kau boleh kembali keruanganmu"perintahnya

"Ya _,Akashi"_ jawabku singkat dan segera keluar dan menuju ruanganku sendiri tapi sebelum itu aku mendengar namaku dipanggil

"Shintaro,untuk kegagalanmu kau akan menerima 1 misi lagi"aku menoleh padanya

"Hmmp,baiklah"setelah itu aku pergi keluar dan menutup pintu itu

Apakah hanya aku saja yang gagal mendapatkan informasi tentangnya,aku bernafas panjang,kenapa begitu menyusahkan sekali

Mayuzumi Chihiro

 **TBC**

 **Note :**

hello makasih ya,bagi yang baca meskipun sedikit ngawur ceritanya hehe,key key disana akashi-sama muncul kyaa fangirling sendiri uhum2 silahkan kasih kritik dan saran makasih

 **Shinigami : dewa kematian**

 **Magiku : sihir**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya : shinigami**

 **Kagami Taiga : shinigami**

 **Furihata Kouki : shinigami**

 **Hyuga Junpei : shinigami**

 **Akashi Seijuurou : magic user**

 **Midorima Shintaro : magic user**


	3. Teman atau Lawan?

**Shinigami world**

 _Brakk_

apa yg kita lakukan sebenarnya?kita tidak tahu dimana kuroko berada dan disini kita hanya duduk dan diam saja!?"teriak kagami protes

"tenanglah kagami-kun"furihata mencoba menenangkan kagami yg emosi

"siapa bilang kita sedang diam saja bakagami"jawab hyuga sinis"kita sedang menunggu mibuchi untuk mencari informasi tentang informan yg terkenal"

"eh maksudmu _Momoi Satsuki?"_ tanya furihata penasaran

"ya"jawab hyuga singkat

"siapa itu?"kagami penasaran dengan nama asing yg ia dengar

"kau memang benar2 bakagami"jawab hyuga ketus dan pasrah memiliki anak buah yg bodoh

 _"Momoi Satsuki,satu2nya informan wanita yg terkenal dengan kemampuannya sebagai shinigami yg dapat mencari informasi hanya dengan menyentuh dan pencarian yg 100% akurat dan mungkin wanita ini adalah informan Generasi Keajaiban,skg apa kau mengerti bakagami?"tanya hyuga_

 _kagami menaikkan salah satu tangannya"ketua apa itu generasi keajaiban?"tanya kagami bingung_

Gubrakk

furihata dan hyuga pingsan bersamaan

100% total bakagami

 **Magiku World**

 **Tuan Asing Pov**

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya orang yg telah membantuku yg membuatku lolos dari kematian

"ya aku baik2 saja,terimakasih"lalu aku berdiri dan membersihkan pakaianku dari debu

"maaf jika aku boleh tahu,apa yg sebenarnya terjadi tuan asing?"dia bertanya padaku

aku mengangkat satu alisku padanya karena panggilan yg ia pake sangat aneh bagiku"kau sepertinya terlihat asing disini dan jangan panggil aku tuan asing"

"lalu aku harus memanggil tuan asing seperti apa karena tuan asing tidak ingin dipanggil sebagai tuan asing"dia bertanya padaku yg membuatku sedikit bingung dan lebih lama untuk merespon jawabannya

"namaku S-.."kataku terputus karena apa aku yakin bahwa orang ini bukan musuh ataupun kawan?"panggil saja aku S dan kau?"jawabku hati-hati

"baiklah S-san,aku Kuroko Tetsuya"dia memberiku nama lengkapnya tanpa ragu,aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dia bodoh atau pura-pura polos?pikirku

"baiklah sekali lagi terimakasih kuroko,tapi aku harus pergi,sampai jumpa"aku melambaikan tanganku dan meninggalkannya

 **Kuroko pov**

aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit menandakan aku bingung,ah aku lupa bertanya pada S-san dunia mana aku berada,aku berjalan kemanapun aku pergi senjata yg berada di tanganku pun sudah ku simpan,aku menatap langit yang cerah,sepertinya hari sudah siang,aku pun masih berjalan tanpa arah

"Wah,wah apa yg kita punya disini?"aku menengok kearah suara orang yg berbicara disana aku melihat pemuda berjalan mendekatiku

"Tetsuya"kenapa dia menyebut namaku bukan margaku tp bagaimana dia tahu namaku dan hampir setiap manusia yg ketemui disini dapat melihatku padahal aku seorang shinigami

"aku melihatmu bertarung dengan shintaro"oh ternyata dia tahu namaku pasti saat aku bicara dengan S-san,dan jika ku asumsi pemanah itu adalah shintaro namun,aku tetap diam saja

"kenapa kau diam saja?"tanyanya dingin,setelah beberapa lama kemudian aku membuka mulutku untuk berbicara sesuatu tapi...

" _Shougo!!,ketua mencarimu ayo cepat"seorang berbadan besar berambut putih dan berbadan hitam menggendong dan membawanya begitu saja aku dapat melihatnya protes"lepaskan aku pemakan rakus"aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku setelah jauh aku pun kembali berjalan,aku yakin temannya tidak menyadari keberadaanku_

 **Ditempat lain**

 **normal pov**

 _"Aominecchi!!,tolong aku!!gyaa tangan2 ini mengerikan sekali"pinta sisurai pirang pada sisurai biru tua yg sedang sibuk keluar dari kubangan yang menghisap tubuhnya_

berisik kise,apa kau tidak melihat keadaanku lebih buruk"gerutu aomine

"aku tidak menyangka aku bisa terjebak pada jebakan musuh,ini semua kesalahanmu aominecchi"rengek kise

"Like hell kise,kau yg pertama kali lari"tukas aomine

"tapi,tapi aku berlari karena melihat mayuzumi-san ,aominecchi"alasan kise sambil mengeluarkan air matanya

"mana mungkin mayuzumi berada disini bakakise!!!"aomine marah,dan kubang itu semakin menghisapnya"wha.. aku memerintahkan bumi untuk menjadi padat dan kembali pada semula dan menyemburkan yg ia miliki didalam tanpa menghancurkan apapun" dengan itu tanah bergetar dan menjadi padat untuk menghentikan hisapan dari dalam dan kembali mencair dan menyemburkan aomine keluar dengan selamat

"Tch,aku jadi kotor seperti ini"gerutu aomine

"Aominecchi tolong aku,aku tidak bisa bergerak gyaa lepaskan rambutku!!"tangis kise

"dasar bodoh,pakai kekuatanmu!!"teriak aomine mengingatkan

"eh iya aku lupa ehehe,aku memanggil cahaya yang menyinari seperti api dan membakar tubuh tanpa jiwa" seketika cahaya berkumpul pada tubuh kise dan membakar tangan2 yg menahan semua pergerakan tubuh kise dan menjadi abu

"dasar baka"kata aomine yg menjitak kepala kise

"aww,aomincchi kejam,itu sakit!!"tangis kise"Ahominecchi"

"Bakakise"

mereka pun bertengkar sepanjang jalan,hingga mereka tidak menyadari sesosok bayangan mendekat

 **Ditempat lain lagi**

 **Teikoku**

 **normal pov**

"Aka-chin..."panggil si surai unggu pada surai merah yg sedang berjalan di koridor

"ada apa atsushi?"tanya akashi yg masih berjalan tenang saat sesosok berbadan tinggi mengikutinya

"aku mendengar mido-chin berbicara ada seseorang yg mirip mayuzumi"tanya atsushi yg sedikit menunda cemilan yg akan ia masukan kedalam mulutnya

"hmm,kau benar sekali,aku akan menemuinya sendiri saat ini"akashi yg sedari tadi berjalan mulai menggenggam liontin segi 6 yg memiliki 5 warna berbeda dan 1 yg sudah redup

"aka-chin,apakah menurutmu mayuzumi baik-baik saja?"tanya si surai ungu

"mungkin"jawab akashi singkat

"apa aku boleh ikut aka-chin?"tanya atsushi lagi namun kali ini akashi berhenti ditempat

"tidak atsushi,untuk hal ini aku akan pergi sendiri,kau berjaga disini bersama shintaro"perintah akashi dingin

"baik aka-chin"

dalam sekejap akashi menghilang dalam pandangan si surai ungu,dan dia kembali pada pekerjaannya skg memakan camilan

 **Di tengah hutan**

 **kuroko pov**

aku yg berjalan tanpa arah kini menemukan sebuah sungai kecil yg jernih,aku menyentuhkan air itu tidak ada pantulan bayanganku disana tapi...

disini shinigami terlihat dan manusia2 yg tak biasa,aku menghela nafasku,aku tiba2 tersentak karena aku merasa ada seseorang yg memperhatikanku,aku menoleh kanan dan kiri tidak ada siapapun lalu aku melihat sesosok pemuda di sebrang sungai menatapku tajam dengan manik dwiwarnanya itu,dan aku menatapnya kembali seperti termakan oleh mata pemuda itu

mata yang...

 _Tajam_ _dan Indah_

 **TBC**

 **note : yak pasangan akakuro disini bertemu guys so apapun yg terjadi di chap selanjutnya**

 **Baka : bodoh**

 **Aho : idiot**


	4. Bertemu denganmu

**Hello guys,makasih banget sudah baca cerita aku,n sorry kalo ceritanya pendek atau ada kata2 n huruf yg kurang pas,cz aku pake hp ngetiknya jadi lama n kadang suka lelet hehe,thanks ya buat yg baca dan re** view

 **MAGIKU WORLD**

 ** _Seseorang Pov_**

 _FLASHBACK_

 ** _hari ini hujan,dan aku melihatnya berjalan mendekati jendela dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh hujan itu,dia memejamkan matanya seperti menikmati helaian angin dan suara hujan tapi..._**

 ** _aku mendekatinya dan memegang tangannya yang ia julurkan untuk menangkup air hujan dan menariknya ke dalam..._**

 ** _"..."dia menatapku seolah bertanya apa yang aku lakukan_**

 ** _"kau akan demam,jika kau terus melakukan itu,lihatlah tanganmu menjadi dingin"aku berkata padanya sambil menghangatkan tangannya yang dingin itu_**

 ** _dia tersenyum padaku"aku baik-baik saja,kau terlalu khawatir"jelasnya_**

 ** _tanpa bicara aku langsung menariknya kedekat tungku penghangat ruangan"bukankah disini lebih baik?"aku bertanya padanya dengan sedikit memegang erat tangannya jika ia kembali lagi ke jendela itu_**

 ** _"..."dia menatapku"aku tidak akan kesana"katanya seperti tahu apa yg aku pikirkan_**

 ** _namun aku tetap menggenggam tangannya tanpa berkata apa-apa_**

 ** _"Akashi"aku mendengar namaku yg dipanggil_**

 ** _"ada apa Chihiro?"_**

 _Flashback End..._

 **Kuroko PoV**

aku berdiri dan menatapnya dia menatapku,manik rubinya bertemu dengan manik Azuritku,tidak ada salah satu dari kami yg memutuskan tatapan,hingga saat aku dapat melihat bibirnya terbuka dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tk bersuara namun aku tetap bisa mengerti apa yg ia ucapkan,tapi aku hanya diam...

 ** _Srak...sraak.._**

aku mendengar suara dari balik semak-semak dan saat aku menoleh itu adalah tupai yg nencari biji-bijian,lalu aku kembali menengok untuk melihat pemuda bersurai merah dan bermata dwiwarna itu tapi saat aku melihat ke tempat pemuda itu berada dia sudah menghilang...

 _Aneh..._

itu adalah kata bagiku karena aku banyak bertemu dengan orang-orang yg aneh...

lalu aku beranjak dari tempatku dan ingin melanjutkan perjalananku yg entah kemana untuk mengetahui dunia mana aku berada,saat aku berbalik...

"..!!!"aku terkejut melihat bahwa pemuda yg berada disebrang sungai berada di belakangku saat ini,sekarang aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi kagami-kun saat aku muncul tiba-tiba didekatnya,apa aku harus senang?tapi satu yg membuatku bingung,apa hawa tipisku menghilang..?dan kenapa pemuda ini datang padaku

"kau siapa?"itu adalah kalimat yg ia utarakan sebelumnya padaku diseberang sana

"tidak sopan bertanya tentang seseorang tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu"jawabku dengan datar

"hmm"dia tampak berpikir sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan dan jari kanannya

"aku Akashi Seijuurou,namamu?"

pemuda ini memberitahuku namanya dan bertanya namaku

"aku Kuroko Tetsuya,senang berkenalan denganmu"jawabku namun sekilas aku dapat menangkap rasa amarah,penyesalan dan...

kesedihan ...? _dimatanya_

 _Aneh..._

lagi-lagi kata itu yg mampir dibenakku

"apa kau ada keperluan denganku Akashi-san?"tanyaku dengan tenang

"siapa kau sebenarnya,apa kau berwujud seperti ini untuk memihak lawan?ataukah kau ingin memancing perang dengan kami?" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya padaku

"aku tidak mengerti apa yg kau bicarakan Akashi-san,dan diriku adalah milikku sendiri,dan aku tidak merasa melakukan hal apa-apa untuk memancing perang dengan kalian"jelasku dengan datar,apakah keberadaanku ini mengganggu mereka?pikirku

"lalu kenapa kau menghalangi shintaro?"tanyanya dengan ketus

"dengar Akashi-san,aku tidak tahu urusan apa Shintaro-san dengan S-san,tapi apa yg harus kulakukan ketika aku membuka mata,aku berada di dunia/dimensi yg berbeda dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yg ingin membunuh orang lain,dan saat itu hal yg terpikirkan olehku adalah menolong orang itu,lalu apakah jika kau menjadi aku,apa kau mau aku meninggalkannya?"jelasku panjang lebar dan menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaanku namun yg ku dapat hanyalah kesunyian

"apakah sekarang sudah usau urusan kita Akashi-san?"tanyaku sekali lagi dan lagi2 yg ku dapat hanya sebuah kesunyian,aku berbalij dan mulai berjalan menjauh darinya...

" ** _Tetsuya..."_**

Deg

perasaan apa ini,kenapa aku merasakan dengan jelas ada nada kesedihan saat ia mengucapkan namaku?sehingga membuatku berhenti di tempat...

" _Tetsuya,apa maksudmu dunia/dimensi yg berbeda?"_ tanyanya padaku,lalu aku berbalik lagu untuk memandangnya

"yg ku maksud aku berasal dari dunia yg berbeda adalah aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini Akashi-san"ucapku dan saat itu juga aku merutuki kejujuranku,kenapa aku harus menceritakanya pada orang yg tidak kukenal

"bisa saja kau berbohong"sangkanya padaku

"kau juga tidak perlu percaya terhadapku Akashi-san"

"jadi kau bukan dari dunia ini tp dari dunia parallel?"

"ya"jawabku singkat

"apa kau berkata jujur?"

"uh Akashi-san bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yg membuatku seakan-akan jika aku adalah pembohong,bukankah sudah ku katakan kau tidak perlu percaya pad-"kataku terputus disaat dua tangan memelukku tiba2 dan menggendongku bridal style

 ** _"QUAKE BUSTER!!"_**

 ** _BOOM_**

kami berhasil menghindar "ah,uhuk-uhuk,ada apa ini!?" tanyaku panik meskipun wajahku tetap datar,lalu Akashi menurunkan aku

"kalau begitu,ikutlah denganku"ajaknya dan dengan cepat ia menggenggam tanganku

"...!!?"aku terkejut saat ia menarikku"sebenarnya ada apa ini Akashi-san?"aku bertanya sambil berlari bersamanya yg membuatku bertambah bingung kenapa ia tidak melepaskan aku,agar ia lebih mudah berlari

"Haha,Akashi kau berlari seperti anak kucing!!"dari kejauhan aku dapat mendengar suara seseorang menghina Akashi-san

"Aku memanggil mata yg agung utk menghapuskan serpihan-serpihan duri yg beracun"saat itu aku mendengar Akashi-san merapalkan kalimat, _mata yang agung?_ kenapa kalimat ini serasa tidak asing, _ah!!_ jangan-jangan Akashi-san memiliki mata itu

"Emperor Eyes!!"mata akashi-san berkilat tajam"aku memanggil hukuman dari langit dalam satu perwujudan cahaya"kalimat yg dikeluarkan Akashi-san sangat kuat sehingga membuatku terkena efek dari mantranya yg kuat karena aku masih belum terbiasa dengan dunia yg membuatku hampir kehilangan kesadaran

aku melihat seseorang disebrang sana merapalkan sebuah perlindungan dari serangan Akashi-san,aku dapat melihat satu halilintar menuju tempat orang itu berada namun sebelum aku dapat melihat serangan Akashi-san mengenai orang itu,aku bertemu kegelapan yg menyapaku

"Tetsuya..."sayup2 aku mendengar suara Akashi-san memanggilku dan aku tidak sadarkan diri selanjutnya

 **TEIKOKU MANSION**

 **Midorima PoV**

aku tahu Akashi akan mencari keberadaan kuroko saat ini,tp ini sedikit lama dari apa yg aku kira

 ** _Blaaam..._**

!! aku terkejut mendengar suara pintu terbuka keras dan saat aku berjalan ke ruang utama disana aku melihat Akashi menidurkan Kuroko yg tidak sadarkan diri di sofa

Tunggu tidak sadarkan diri

"Akashi kau tidak membunuh kuroko inikan?"tanyaku gemetar

"tentu tidak shintaro,dia tidak sadarkan diri saat kami di serang tiba-tiba"jelas akashi padaku

"Akashicci,Midorimacchi aku pulang!!!"aku dapat melihat 2 idiot masuk tidak lama dari akashi

"Oi kau berisik kise cepat bantu aku membawa pria ini,dia berat"celoteh aomine

"jadi kalian berhasil,bagus kalau begitu"Akashi berkata datar

"tentu saja,aku capek sekali"aky melihat kise menduduki sofa dimana tempat kuroko berbaring

"Ki-"kataku terputus karena mendengar suara eluhan dari kuroko

"mhhmn Ka..gami-kun?"itu adalah kata yg kuroko keluarkan sebelum ia membuka matanya

"eh kurokocchi...,E..eh KU..KURO..KOCCHI!!KUROKOCCHI!!!aku melihat kise terkejut

"Te...Tetsu!?"dan juga aomine dengan tatapan tidak percayanya

"A..akashicchi dia kurokocchi!?"

"midorima?"kedua idiot ini tanpa mereka sadari telah mengeluarkan air mata yg membasahi wajah mereka dan ketika akashi hendak berbicara suara kuroko menghentikannya

"Akashi-san?"

TBC

 **NOTE**

 **maaf ya guys aku mungkin updatenya agk lamaan cz aku lgi sakit btw thankz buat review dan pembacanya ya**


	5. Informasi dan Update

**Informasi**

Ah Hello guys...

Untuk membalas review kalian aku tulis ulang disini, maaf ya kalau penulisan saya kurang baik dan ada yang salah tapi akan saya coba perbaiki dan tingkatkan lagi, dan untuk pengembangan cerita memang saya buat secara lambat karena untuk mengisi even/hal tertentu di cerita ini tapi pasti ada namun hanya sebuah perkenalan saja, untuk asal-usulnya masih rahasia

Untuk tanda koma dan sebagainya memang saya sengaja tidak saya beri spasi karena kebiasaan saya dulu menulis dibuku jadi susah dihilangin dan aku orangnya juga pelupa, Maaf ya, tapi akan saya coba ubah kebiasiaan saya

Dan di cerita ini sementara saya hanya fokus di ke dua dunia ini dari empat dunia,saya beri nama **Shinigami** dan **Magi** agar sesuai dengan masing-masing ras dan asal dunia mereka

Untuk dua senjata kuno,memang masih saya simpan informasinya untuk keperluan beberapa chapter yang akan datang,walaupun itu salah sih

Asal-usul Kuroko Tetsuya akan datang di chapter 7, tapi kalau alasan kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya harus di dunia/dimensi lain itu masih rahasia, tapi jika kalian dapat menebaknya silahkan di review

Nah **Reader** dan **Reviewer** terimakasih atas pembelajaran dan instruksinya dan komentarnya ya,saya akan mencoba lebih baik lagi

Dan terimakasih semangatnya

By the way buat ( Caffeine NL ) terimakasih tips dan cara/pembelajarannya ya

Chapter 6 : Mereka

Sudah update


	6. Mereka

Hello guys...

Disini saya akan memperkenalkan GOM tapi masih perkenalan bukan asal-usulnya ya, tapi di bagian ini lebih di Kuroko Tetsuya pov, karakter favorite saya, kyaaaa fangirling sendiri ( lagi ) Hehe...

Dan guys, jangan sampai bingung karena **point of view,** karena cerita saya penuh dengan **point of view** , dari masa lalu untuk masa depan

Dari awal sampai pertengahan akhir...

Dan aku hampir lupa soal penambahan kata di akhir mantra yaitu :

1\. Lepaskan : melepaskan mantra yang dipanggil/terpanggil

2\. Laksanakan : melaksanakan mantra yang di perintahkan

 **Selamat membaca...**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **xxxxxxx _Dimension_**

 ** _xxxxxxx Time_**

 **Dua orang PoV**

 ** _Apakah kau yakin, kau akan turun kesana? "_**

 ** _" Tentu saja, apa kau khawatir? "_**

 ** _" Tentu saja, kau terlalu baik untuk para manusia itu "_**

 ** _" Kau terlalu berlebihan "_**

 ** _" Tapi jika kau turun ke dunia itu kau akan menjadi manusia biasa atau bukan, kau akan tetap terluka atau bahkan terbunuh "_**

 ** _" Itu tidak masalah untukku, lagi pula aku tidak bisa membiarkan dua dari empat dunia ini hancur, jika itu terjadi aku takut maka yang lain akan mengalami hal yang sama, bukankah karena untuk ini kita tercipta? "_**

 ** _" Baiklah, baiklah kau menang tapi kenapa kau sangat menyukai para manusia ini ? "_**

 ** _" Entahlah, mungkin karena aku melihat kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang mereka lewati bersama sebagai keluarga, teman ataupun musuh sekali pun "_**

 ** _" kau benar-benar terlalu baik hati, apakah kau akan membawa Yami dan Hikari ? "_**

 ** _" Hmm, sepertinya seperti itu "_**

 ** _" Pasti merepotkan melihat dirimu menjadi empat dari masing-masing dunia "_**

 ** _( Tertawa kecil )_**

 ** _" Benarkah, tapi aku yakin kau akan merindukanku "_**

 ** _" Dan sayang sekali kau memang benar "_**

 ** _" Kalau begitu berikan aku sesuatu untuk keberuntunganku "_**

 ** _" Hmm, sepertinya aku ingin mereka ulang perkataanku "_**

 ** _( menatap intens )_**

 ** _" Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, OKE, Oke kau puas sekarang!, berhenti menatapku seperti itu "_**

 ** _( Tertawa kecil )_**

 ** _" Baiklah "_**

 ** _" Kemarilah "_**

 ** _" Baik "_**

 ** _Cup_**

 ** _( Cium Kening )_**

 ** _" Itu akan menjadi suatu keberuntunganmu dan ingat saat kau turun ke dunia manusia maka ingatan dan kekuatanmu akan tersegel, meski kau mampu untuk membukanya tapi dirimu di masa yang akan datang tidak akan semudah dirimu yang saat ini untuk mengkontrolnya, jangan sampai kau termakan kekuatanmu sendiri "_**

 ** _" Baik, dan terimakasih "_**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **MAGIKU WORLD**

 **Kuroko PoV**

 _Akashi-san? "_ sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali dan membuka mataku dan hal yang pertama kulihat adalah pemuda dengan bersurai pirang?, terakhir yang aku ingat aku bersama Akashi-san, karena itu waktu aku melihat dan merasakan ada pemuda duduk di kaki ku, ku kira itu adalah Akashi-san tapi sepertinya aku salah, tunggu duduk di kakiku? dan setelah ku lihat baik-baik dia sedang...

 _Menangis?_

" Maaf bisakah kau berdiri, kakiku mulai terasa sakit " aku melihat pemuda itu membulatkan matanya dan di detik kemudian dia memelukku

" Ukh ma..maaf kau membuatku sesak... " aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan pemuda bersurai pirang ini

" Ryouta " aku mendengar suara Akashi-san memanggil nama seseorang dengan nada sedikit memperingatkan

" Y- ya, Akashicchi? " tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai pirang ini menyahut dengan menyebut nama Akashi-san,tapi ada apa dengan cchi itu? terdengar sangat aneh tapi aku bisa memperkirakan bahwa pemuda pirang ini bernama Ryouta

Tapi kenapa ia menangis sambil memasang senyuman palsu? hal mengingatkanku ketika kagami-kun saat kecil, dengan secara tidak sadar aku menyentuh pipinya dan menghapus air matanya

" _Ah! "_ sepertinya dia terkejut tapi aku tetap menahan tanganku di pipi pemuda pirang itu

" Kau tidak perlu tersenyum jika kau tidak menyukainya, tersenyumlah dengan senyumanmu yang sebenarnya dan kau tidak cocok menangis untuk wajahmu yang tampan " aku mencoba menghiburnya " Kau terlihat seperti bunga matahari "

Aku melihat matanya membulat dan ruangan ini menjadi sunyi,aku menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat Akashi-san, dan aku baru sadar ada beberapa orang lagi selain Akashi-san, ada pria bersurai biru laut yang membawa pria bersurai hitam dan terakhir bersurai hijau eh...!

" Hello, Shintaro-san kita bertemu lagi,apa sekarang aku di sandera karena menghalangimu? "tanya ku kepada pemuda bersurai hijau dan sepertinya dia baru sadar aku berbicara padanya karena aku dapat melihatnya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? " tanyanya padaku

Lalu aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Akashi-san dan aku dapat melihat Shintaro-san seperti memberikan pertanyaan pada Akashi-san melalui tatapannya

" Tetsu, kau Tetsu kan! " pemuda bersurai biru laut datang padaku dan memegang bahuku

Tapi aku hanya memberinya tatapan bingung

" Aominecchi kau menyakiti Kurokocchi! " aku mendengar pemuda bersurai pirang ini menyebutkan nama lain mungkin itu adalah nama pemuda bersurai laut ini dan ada apa dengan Kurokocchi itu terdengar aneh dan dari mana ia tahu namaku?

" Berisik kau Kise! " pemuda bernama Aominecchi ini membentak pemuda pirang ini dengan nama kise mungkin itu nama marganya

 ** _Cekris...cekris_**

" Ryouta, Daiki " lagi, lagi-lagi Akashi-san menggunakan nada itu lagi namun ini lebih dingin dan seketika Kise-san terdiam dan Aominecchi-san melepaskan bahuku dan kenapa aku seperti mendengar suara gunting bergesek dan kenapa kise-san dan Aominecchi-san gugup dan berkeringat

" Kalian baik-baik saja, Aominecchi-san dan Kise-san " aku bertanya pada mereka

" Uh ka..kami baik-baik saja! " jawab Kise-san

" O..oi Tetsu namaku bukan Aominecchi tapi Aomine Daiki ! " sahut Aomine-san

" Baiklah " jawabku singkat lalu aku menoleh pada Shintaro-san " Shintarou-san aku in- " kata-kataku terputus karena seseorang memanggil namaku

" Tetsuya, kenapa kau memanggil Shintaro dengan namanya dan bukan marganya seperti kami? " tanya Akashi-san padaku dan aku dapat melihat Shintaro-san merinding

" Eh, itu karena aku tidak tahu nama marga Shintaro-san, Akashi-san dan bahkan aku tahu namanya darimu Akashi-san " jelasku pada Akashi-san

" Oh maafkan kami tidak memperkenalkab diri kami dengan baik, baiklah di mulai darimu **Midorima Shintaro** " mungkin hanya perasaanku saja tapi kenapa sepertinya Akashi-san memberi sedikit penekanan pada nama Midorima Shintaro-san

" Eh, kenapa kita per-" aku melihat Kise-san ingin protes tapi berhenti karena mendapat tatapan dari Akashi-san

" A aku Midorima Shintaro dan aku wakil ketua bagian penyembuhan dan penyerang jarak dekat ataupun jauh keahlianku adalah memanah" Midorima-san mengakhiri perkenalannya padaku dan kuterima dengan anggukan

" Aku Aomine Daiki, seperti kulihat akulah yang tertampan disini " hah? aku mempertanyakan ke percayaan diri Aomine-san yang sangat tinggi

 ** _Cekris cekris_**

" _DAIKI! "_ suara Akashi-san terdengar lagi serta suara gesekkan gunting itu lagi yang entah dari mana datangnya

" A aku Aomine Daiki,Penyerang utama "aku melihat Aomine-san bergetar dan memucat, aku habya bersweatdrop saja, ternyata semua orang takut dengan Akashi-san

" Aku Kise Ryouta, aku penyerang tengah dan aku mampu mengkopi semua gerakan ataupun sihir orang lain " hmm itu terdengar bagus seperti refleksi diri jika bertarung dengan Kise-san

" Dan sekali lagi aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou, ketua dari grup Generasi Keajaiban " dan perkenalan Akashi-san menjadi akhir, tunggu Generasi Keajaiban? sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya

" Shintaro, dimana Atsushi? " tanya Akashi-san pada Midorima-san

" Dia masih berada di dapur Akashi " jawab midorima -san pada Akashi-san yang kini menoleh padaku

" Giliranmu Tetsuya " terdengar suara Akashi-san memberikanku instrusi untuk memperkenalkan diri tapi terdengar seperti memerintah di telingaku

Aku melihat mereka, dan mereka melihatku...

" Aku... "

TBC

 **Note :** terimakasih guys atas dukungan dan reviewnya,silahkan memberi saran/kritikannya ya

oh ya kali soal nama skill di bahasa inggris aku ngambil dari game Elword NA online soalnya kadang di hari minggu aku main game itu

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

sok-sokan bisa bahasa jepang nyontek di kamus hehe

salam **Fallengel**


	7. Kuroko Tetsuya

**INFORMASI serta NOTE :**

Hi guys, makasih buat pembaca dan reviewnya ya...

saya mau kasih tahu sesuatu nih, kayaknya IQ aku rendah deh, soalnya susah menciptakan mantra untuk sendiri, kalo ngutip dari orang juga gak enak jadi maaf ya kalo kalimat mantranya agak aneh, dan sekali lagi nama skill/jurusnya saya ambil dari Elsword NA online

Dan disini kata - Mantra kuganti dengan Kalimat ya guys soalnya kalo mantra kayaknya aneh tapi tetap ada kalau diperlukan

Angel/Tenshi : malaikat, tempat asalnya di dunia yang berbeda tempatnya adalah surga namun disini saya tidak akan menyebut surga ya ( dunia langit ) disini tenshi berasal dari surga namun saya membuat surganya agak terdengar modern ya, dan masih terlihat indah, kerjaanya mengambil jiwa murni suci dan dapat berperang jika di haruskan, perwujudan seperti wujud manusia memiliki sayap putih ( dapat menghilang jika diinginkan dan akan kembali jika diinginkan ) untuk pakain biasa saja tapi kebanyakan memakai baju putih

Grim Reaper/Shinigami : Malaikat Maut/Kematian, tempat asalnya di dunia yang berbeda namun masih tetap 1 dimensi dengan malaikat serta iblis ( dunia sana ) disini shinigami berada seperti di sebuah komunitas jiwa layaknya di manga Bleach cuma lebih moderen kali ya, kerjanya mengeksekusi jiwa yang sudah di haruskan untuk mati dan menyerahkan pada salah satu ke pada dunia yang lain, tapi tergantung dari kemurnian jiwa orang itu sendiri, dapat berperang jika di haruskan, perwujudan seperti wujud manusia memiliki sayap abu-abu ( dapat menghilang dan muncul jika diingankan ) untuk pakaian bebas

Demon/Akuma : Iblis, tempat asalnya di dunia yang berbeda namun masih tetap 1 dimensi dengan malaikat surga dan malaikat maut ( dunia bawah ) Akuma juga sama saya membuat dunia ini separuh moderen dan separuh memang harus kayak neraka biasa aja sih ( kalau kalian bisa bayangin neraka aja ) kerjanya menerima dan menggoda jiwa dari ras manusia, namun saya disini akan membuat demon ada yang baik ya, perwujudan seperti manusia dan memiliki perwujudan sendiri, memiliki sayap hitam ( dapat menghilang dan muncul jika diinginkan ) untuk pakaian bebas namun kebanyakan hitam

Human/Otoko : Manusia asalnya dari dunia manusia namun masih tetap 1 dimensi dengan ke tiga makhluk yang lain perwujudan normal tanpa sayap

Dan disini keempat makhluk ini saya buat memiliki emosi guys termasuk cinta...

Disclaimer telat : knb milik fujimaki tadoshi

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **MAGIKU WORLD**

" Giliranmu Tetsuya " terdengar suara Akashi-san memberikanku instrusi untuk memperkenalkan diri tapi terdengar seperti memerintah di telingaku

Aku melihat mereka, dan mereka melihatku...

"..." Aku hanya terdiam sambil merenung " Aku..."

 _Flashback_

 **HUMAN WORLD**

 **Kuroko** ** _P_ oV 01:23 PM**

A _ku berjalan mendekati sebuah kamar terakhir di rumah sakit yang harus ku kunjungi sambil membawa buku kematian di tanganku dan melihat daftar-daftar jiwa yang harus ku eksekusi/eleminasi, di rumah sakit ini ada 7 jiwa yang harus ku eksekusi, aku sudah mengeksekusi 6 dari 7 jiwa manusia, dan diambil seorang malaikat yang menjemput mereka lalu aku menghembuskan nafasku_ _pelan, menyimpan bukuku dan aku memanggil senjata sabitku dan menuju ke dalam rumah sakit dan masuk ke sebuah ruang icu nomor 116, disana terbaring lemah seorang remaja_ _perem_ _puan berambut hitam, yang sedang membaca buku ditangannya, di_ _pa_ _pan namanya tertulis namanya Edo Hikari usia 18 tahun, sungguh menyedihkan melihat seorang gadis remaja yang masih muda harus berada di rumah sakit dan sakit __pula a_ _palagi hari ini adalah hari tidur_ _panjangnya_

 _" Yo Shinigami Kuroko-kun!, bagaimana kabarmu hm ? " munculah tiba-tiba seorang angel bersaya_ _p_ _putih bersurai_ _hitam_

 _" Ah, Hello Izuki-san, aku baik-baik saja, lama tidak berjum_ _pa, bagaimana kabarmu ? " tanyaku dengan datar_

 _" Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja bebera_ _pa hari banyak iblis yang mengacau, mereka memakan jiwa manusia melebihi dari yang sudah di teta_ _pkan karena itu_ _k_ _arena itu ketua kami jadi murka dan mem_ _peringatkan mereka " jawabnya sambil mengua_ _p " aku bahkan belum beristirahat sama sekali, dan sebaiknya kau berhati-hati karena saat ini demon juga mulai menyerang shinigami "_

 _" Alasannya ? " tanyaku dengan sedikit bingung dengan_ _peringatan darinya_

 _" Kami juga masih tidak mengetahuinya, dan mereka juga mencoba memasuki **Rumah kami** di ruang terlarang dengan alasan yang tidak jelas " aku terkejut untuk itu, sebelumnya __para iblis tidak_ _pernah_ _pergi ke tem_ _pat angel sebelumnya, meski_ _pun Ketua malaikat mem_ _persilahkan mereka, " Dan juga ada salah satu bagian dari kami yang membantu memasukan iblis secara rahasia " dia berkata sambil memasang wajah yang serius_

 _" Baiklah Izuki-san aku akan berhati-hati, terimakasih atas infonya, dan sebaiknya kita segera melakukan tugas kita agar kau da_ _pat beristirahat " usulku_ _padanya sambil mengangkat senjata sabitku ke arah gadis remaja itu, lalu aku menebas tubuhnya se_ _perti aku menebas bayangan, jiwanya yang sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari tubuhnya membuatnya seakan mengantuk dan ingin menutup matanya_

 _" Ibu..." Hikari-san memanggil nama ibunya, " Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menemani ibu lagi, sayonara.." aku hanya dapat tersenyum sedih, sebagai shinigami, kami begitu banyak mengeksekusi jiwa manusia karena itu sudah tugas kami dan untuk melihat kematian jiwa itu sendiri sungguh menyedihkan bagi kami_

 _Aku melihat air mata jatuh di wajahnya, dan jiwanya kini sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya_ , _dan kini perwujudan jiwa itu masih tetap sama dan jiwanya membuka matanya lalu melihat ke arah kami_

 _" Apa kalian datang menjemputuku ? " tanyanya dengan senyum_ , _sungguh gadis yang tegar pikirku dan di sebelahnya ada Izuki-san yang menjulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut_

 _" Ya, aku datang untuk menjemputmu tuan putri " kata Izuki-san tangan yang dia julurkan kini di hadiahi oleh tangan gadis itu dengan wajah yang merona " sungguh kau gadis yang cantik nona " ugh.., Izuki-san memang pintar menggombal dalam waktu dan kesempatan yang pas, dan aku melihat gadis itu semakin memerah karena tangannya dicium oleh Izuki-san " Ayo kita pergi "_

 _" Baik " jawab gadis itu singkat_

 _" Sampai jumpa nanti, kuroko-kun senang bicara denganmu lagi dan ingat informasiku tadi,aku harus pergi sekarang karena ada kencan dengan nona ini " katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku dan menghilang sebelum aku dapat menjawab apa-apa, tanpa membuang waktu aku melanjutkan perjalananku untuk kembali ke komunitas jiwa karena tugasku untuk mengeksekusi 243 jiwa telah selesai_

 _Aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan berjalan ke tengah taman yang sepi karena aku tahu sejak aku mengeksekusi separuh dari jiwa yang harus ku eleminasi dua orang telah mengikutiku sejak tadi namun syukurlah jiwa-jiwa itu sudah berada dalam tiga malaikat dan bereinkarnasi lagi, aku tahu mereka mencoba ingin mencuri jiwa orang-orang itu tapi kenapa? aku sudah tidak memiliki tugas lagi mereka tapi mereka tetap mengikutiku, aku dapat merasakan aura mereka yang cukup dekat denganku namun cukup untuk menjaga jarak antara kami, tunggu jangan-jangan karena ini Izuki-san memberitahuku informasi itu, mereka bukan mengincar jiwa itu tapi aku, kenapa?_

 **Normal Pov**

 _" kita harus berhati-hati untuk membunuh shinigami ini, karena meskipun ia terlihat lemah tetap saja dia adalah seorang yang lebih kuat dan berpengalaman dari ketua shinigami saat ini, Yura " akuma berambut coklat berkata pada akuma yang lain agar berhati-hati sedangkan yang di ajak bicara sedang melihat informasi sang shinigami yang telah mereka ikuti_

 **Nama : Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Ras : Malaikat Kematian**

 **Umur : 718 tahun**

 **Status : Veteran, Pelatih**

 **Tinggi : 168**

 **Ciri : Berambut biru langit, bermata biru lautan, berkulit putih, sopan dan tidak banyak bicara, memiliki hawa yang tipis**

 **Asal : komunitas jiwa**

 **Tinggal : Tidak di ketahui**

 **Ability : Kegelapan, Mode pembuatan**

 **Senjata : Sabit dan Senjata Bayangan**

 _" Apa mereka bercanda kenapa hanya informasi ini yang kita punya ? dan kita harus melawan seorang veteran, yang benar saja Rei !" Akuma yang bernama Yura menggerutu pada temannya yang bersurai coklat_

 _" Tentu saja, setidaknya kita harus mencobanya, kita harus membunuh tim inti di shinigami dan tenshi untuk memperlemah kekuatan mereka " kata rei_

 _" Lalu kenapa mereka tidak mengirim tim elit saja untuk membunuh mereka semua ! " kata yura yang masih memprotes_

 _" kau tahukan mereka sengaja di rahasiakan untuk di saat yang tepat untuk mengambil dunia mereka!, sekarang tutup mulutmu dan kerjakan saja yang sudah di tugaskan " kata rei ' Ugh meskipun aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan tugas yang ini, meskipun kami sudah berhasil membunuh 2 orang shinigami ' pikir rei_

 _" Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang " ajak yura_

 _" Ya " jawab rei singkat_

 **Kuroko PoV**

 _Aku merasakan aura mereka yang semakin medekat dan semakin menajam, aku masih belum tahu seberapa kuat para Akuma ini tapi aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawan mereka, saat aku berbalik tiba-tiba saja satu buah tombak mengarah padaku dengan cepat_

 ** _Wuuush..._**

 _" Ah " reflek aku menghindari tombak itu, dan melihat tombak yang menuju padaku tadi telah hilang " Apakah kalian datang kemari untuk membunuhku ? " tanyaku dengan tenang_

 _" benar karena itulah yang akan kami lakukan " datang lah dua orang Akuma bersurai coklat dan hitam dan tanpa aba-aba mereka menyerangku " Ku panggil tombak dengan api amarah untuk menghancurkan kematian itu sendiri lepaskan_ **_Rain of Chaos !_** _" Akuma berambut coklat melepaskan sebuah mantra dengan cepat, tiba-tiba saja disekitar kami turun hujan tombak yang sangat cepat aku mencoba menangkisnya dengan senjata sabitku tapi aku tidak yakin akan bertahan terus seperti_

 _" Aku memanggil kilat dari cahaya biru untuk bersanding bersama air mata dari langit lepaskan **Thunder Embrace !** " seketika aku mendengar Akuma bersurai hitam merapalkan sebuah kalimat dan melihat di antara tombak itu di lapisi petir biru yang bercahaya untuk menyilaukanku dan menyerangku agar aku tidak dapat menangkisnya_

 _" Aku Perintahkan Kegelapan menjadi tamengku dari hujan yang akan melukaiku laksanakan, dan aku memanggil kegelapan yang tidur bersama dalam tubuhku untuk mengikat para jiwa yang tak terampuni tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang pekat lepaskan " dengan cepat aku memerintahkan kegelapan untuk memayungiku dari hujan tombak ini dan memerintahkan kegelapan untuk menghisap mereka kedalam kegelapan itu sendiri tapi.._

 _" !, Yura Menghindar dari bawah ! " salah satu dari Akuma itu berhasil lolos dari seranganku tapi yang satu lagi berhasil tenggelam karena kegelapan yang berada di area mereka yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kaki mereka dengan cepat_

 _" AAAaarrrrgghhh! " akuma bersurai hitam itu berteriak kesakitan karena separuh dari tubuhnya termakan kegelapan yang menghancurkannya lalu dengan cepat kegelapan mencoba menenggelamkannya dengan berwujud panjang seperti bayangan dan menekannya dari atas " RE- " Akuma itu belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya namun sudah tenggelam dalam kegelapanku tanpa membuang waktu kegelapanku mencoba meraih Akuma satu lagi_

 _" Aku memanggil perisai dari cahaya yang menghancurkan kegelapan tanpa perwujudan ! " sebuah perisai berbentuk bola melindunginya dan menghancurkan bayangan kegelapanku dengan menyentuhnya dan itu terjadi berulang-ulang_

 _" Aku memerintahkan kegelapan sebagai kaca refleksiku laksanakan " aku merapalkan sebuah kalimat untuk memanggil kegelapan dalam sebuah perwujudan bayangan yang menyerupai diriku yang muncul dari bayanganku sendiri dan menyerangnya_

 _Aku memanggil Tombak neraka dengan keagungan dan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan kegelapan yang tercipta lepaskan " Akuma yang bernama rei merapalkan sebuah kalimat dan munculah sebuah tombak merah di tangannya dan mengebaskan tombak itu ke arah bayangan yang tadi menyerangnya " **Shock Wave** " seketika kegelapan dan bayanganku hancur begitu saja " Heh, jangan meremehkanku shinigami ! " katannya padaku dan aku hanya menatapnya datar_

 _" Tapi aku tidak bilang aku meremehkanmu Akuma-san " tukasku padanya, dan dia hanya bersweat drop_

 _" Demi Neraka, saat ini bukan waktunya bercanda ! " katanya sambil berteriak padaku_

 _" Aku tidak memiliki rasa bercanda Akuma-san " tukasku lagi karena itu benar, mungkin_

 _Aku melihatnya menepuk wajahnya cukup keras dengan tangannya sambil bergumam " Apa dia benar-benar seorang veteran ? " aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku bingung dengan yang ia maksudkan apa_

 _" Baiklah kalau begitu bersiaplah mati meskipun kau adalah kematian itu sendiri " katanya dengan lantang dan bersiap menyerangku_

 _Dia datang menghunuskan tombaknya dan kutangkis dengan bilah pedang sabitku, aku dan dia seperti menari dalam pertarungan kami menyerang, bertahan danmenghindar hingga aku menyerangnya langsung ke arahnya dan menggunakan misdirection ku ( vanishing drive ) dan menyerangnya dari belakang dan menusuknya sayangnya ia berhasil menghindar kebawah dan mencoba menyerangku kembali dari bawah dengan tombaknya namun ku hindari dengan melompat ke udara dengan ke dua sayapku " Kurasa sudah cukup disini saja pertarungan kita Akuma-san " ingin ku sudahi pertarungan ini karena aku harus melaporkan tugasku yang sudah terlambat, aku menghembuskan nafasku dan bersiap merapalkan sebuah kalimat_

 _" Aku memanggil Kegelapan untuk memakan dia yang datang tanpa cahaya, dia yang datang membawa amarah ditangannya, dia yang membawa kegelapan dihatinya lepaskan !_ _**Entfenen** , Aku memanggil duri di area kegelapan untuk menahannya lepaskan **Chaos Feld** " aku melepaskan dua kalimat sekaligus untuk mengakhiri semuannya_

 _" A-ada apa ini aku tidak dapat bergerak, apa yang kau lakukan " duri kegelapan muncul sekitarnya dan kegelapan menelannya sampai menjulang kelangit menyisakan teriakkannya " Aaarrrggghhh... " dan sunyi..._

 _Aku menghela nafas,berakhir sudah pertarungan ini " Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke komunitas jiwa " aku pasti terkena marah_

 _Flashback End_

" Ya-.., Tetsuya..,Tetsuya... "

" Ah " aku mendengar suara Akashi-san yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku " Ah maaf, aku melamun " alasanku

" kau tidak perlu menjawabnya jika kau tidak ingin Tetsuya..." kata Akashi-san padaku, namun aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku

" Tidak Akashi-san, aku hanya mengingat masa lalu " tukasku padanya

" Hmm, Baiklah " jawab Akashi-san sambil tersenyum padaku

" Namaku kuroko Tetsuya, aku adalah seorang penyerang dan bertahan dalam pertempuran, dan kekuatanku adalah memanipulasi kegelapan menjadi bayangan " jelasku singkat

" Hm pertempuran apa Kuroko ? bukannya aku penasaran atau apa " tanya Midorima-kun pada ku

" Pertempuran untuk menjaga manusia Midorima-kun " jawabku singkat agar mereka tidak bertanya aneh-aneh

" Jadi kurokocchi masih seperti kami ya, bagus kurokocchi " aku melihat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar dan " Masih ? "

" Kuroko-cchi ? cchi ? " aku menoleh pada Kise-san seolah bertanya tentang sebutannya padaku

" Oh aku menambahkan kata cchi untuk orang yang aku respect dan kau sudah tahu itukan Kurokocchi, dan kenapa kau bertanya lagi ? " tanyanya padaku yang membuatku bingung dan hanya menjawab " Eh " padanya

" Ryouta !, latihanmu ku lipatkan dua kali lipat dan lakukan sekarang juga " kata Akashi-san pada Kise-san

" Eh, kenapa aku ka- ? " protes Kise-san pada Kise-san

" Empat kali lipat " Akashi-san segera memotong kata Kise-san dengan menambah latihannya

" Eh kejamnya Akashicchi " Kise-san menangis sambil berlari dari ruangan, aku hanya memiringkan kepala ku

 **Blaaam**

Suara pintu terbuka dan disana aku melihat seseorang yang tinggi dan bersurai ungu sekali datang ke arah kami

 _" Kuro-Chin "_

 **TBC**

 **Note : Hi guys, disini memang saya hilangkan kebiasaan Kise yang bilang -ssu di bagian akhir dan Midorima -nanodayo di bagian akhir ya tapi lucky item masih dong karena itu sudah menjadi khasnya Shin-chan**

 **Dan kalau kalian ingin tahu jurus apa yang mereka pakai silahkan buka Elwiki di google**

Ain character :

 **Lofty : Wanderer : Entfernen**

 **Apostasia Transcende : Chaos Feld**

Raven :

 **Sword Taker : Shock Wave-Divider**

Lu/Ciel :

 **Noblesse Transcende : Rain of Chaos**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca ya dan reviewnya...**

 **Salam FALLENGEL**


	8. Pertikaian

Hi guys

Maaf nih aku updatenya lama setelah aku menulis sekian banyak cerita eh ternyata lupa gak kesimpan, aku jadi galu tingkat dewa hehe

Gak juga sih lagi sakit tipes jadinya gak update

Terimakasih untuk pembaca dan reviewnya ya...

0000000000000000000000000000

 **xxxxxx Dimension**

 **xxxxxxx Time**

 **Dua Orang PoV**

 ** _Jadi aku benar-benar tidak dapat mencegahmu pergi ya "_**

 ** _" Hmm, maaf jika aku membuat tugasmu menumpuk, aku hanya memberimu kegiatan karena kau sepertinya banyak memiliki waktu yang luang "_**

 ** _" Kau dan mulut pintarmu itu sungguh menjengkelkan kau tahu itu "_**

 ** _( Tertawa kecil )_**

 ** _" Benarkah "_**

 ** _" Setelah kau turun ke dunia manusia dan menjadi salah satu dari mereka apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu hm ? "_**

 ** _" Jatuh cinta "_**

 ** _" Hah ? "_**

 ** _" Aku ingin jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu agar aku dapat membedakan ketulusan dan kebencian "_**

 ** _" Hmm, apa kau sudah membawa Yami dan Hikari ? "_**

 ** _" Aku ingin kau membawa Hikari "_**

 ** _" Hah ?, kenapa ? "_**

 ** _" Di masa yang akan datang nanti mungkin akan ada keadaan atau suatu hal yang tak terduga dan aku ingin kau memberiku Hikari di saat keadaan itu "_**

 ** _" Baiklah kalau begitu "_**

 ** _" Terimakasih "_**

 ** _( Mengacak -acak rambut yang berterimakasih )_**

 ** _" Masih terlalu dini bagimu untuk berterimakasih "_**

 ** _( Tersenyum bersama )_**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **SHINIGAMI WORLD**

 **Kagami PoV**

" _Seharusnya kau tidak tertidur saat dalam tugas Kagami-kun, bangunlah "_

Aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat sekitar dan aku menyadari aku berada di ruang ketua dan duduk di sebuah sofa ternyata hanya mimpi

 ** _Blaam_**

Aku melihat pria bersurai hitam memasuki ruangan dan membawa sebuah lembaran kertas lalu dia melihat ke arahku

" Selamat siang Tai-chan " sapa pria bersurai hitam yang terkenal dengan wajah dan sifatnya yang terlalu feminim untuk seorang pria

" Selamat siang senior " jawabku datar

" Bukankah sudah ku katakan agar memanggilku Reo, Tai-chan " aku melihatnya mengembungkan pipinya, ugh...

" Setelah senior berhenti memanggilku Tai-chan dan diganti dengan Kagami/Taiga " aku melihatnya ingin memprotes dan saat ia ingin berbicara langkah kaki seorang yang kami kenal masuk dalam ruang

" Bagaimana dengan misimu Mibuchi? " tanya ketua Hyuga datar

Aku melihat wajah senior Mibuchi menjadi serius

" Aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa saat ini informan yang bernama Momoi Satsuki sedang berada Di Dunia Bawah " jelasnya dan aku hanya diam dan mendengar saja karena ini menyangkut penyelamatan Kuroko

" Apa yang dia lakukan disana ? " kata ketua sambil berjalan ke arah meja dan kursinya lalu duduk disana

" Dia... "

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **MAGIKU WORLD**

 **Normal PoV**

 **" _Kuro - chin "_** seorang pemuda berambut ungu mendekati ke empat orang yang dari tadi sedang bercakap-cakap lalu tanpa aba-aba ia mengusap rambut milik si surai biru muda, sedang kan sang empunya kebingungan dan ketiga pemuda lainnya hanya diam dan mengamati saja

" Ano, kau siapa ? " tanya Kuroko

" Kau Ku- " kata pemuda bersurai ungu

" Murasakibara " suara Midorima memotong perkataan pemuda itu

" Tenanglah Shintaro " perintah Akashi yang berhasil membungkam si surai hijau

" Apa kau Kuro-chin palsu ? " tanya murasakibara datar " kalau benar, aku tidak akan segan menghancurkanmu " kata murasakibara yang masih berwajah malas meski di matanya memiliki amarah

" Kuro-chin, palsu?, maaf Murasakibara-san aku tidak tahu siapa Kuro-chin yang kau sebutkan dan palsu?, tidak Murasakibara-san diriku adalah milikku sendiri " jawab kuroko sambil menyingkirkan yangan Murasakibara

" Akashi-san " surai merah yang dipanggil oleh si surai biru muda menoleh padanya

" Ya? " jawabnya singkat

" Akashi-san, jika tidak keberatan bisa aku pergi sekarang dan terimakasih atas bantuannya " kata kuroko sambil beranjak dari sofa yang menjadi tumpu dari ketidak sadarannya tadi

" Sayang sekali tapi kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini Tetsuya, karena siapa pun orang yang pernah masuk di mansion ini tidak dapat keluar begitu saja " kata Akashi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada

" Tapi Akashi-san, Midorima-san bisa keluar dan masuk ? " tanya kuroko dengan wajah datarnya

" Duh, karena mansion ini milik kami Tetsu " ucap Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" Oh " kata Kuroko singkat " Tapi maaf, aku benar-benar harus pergi permisi " dengan kata itu Kuroko melewati mereka berempat begitu saja namun sebuah pisau menuju padanya dengan cepat dan reflek Kuroko berbalik dan menangkap pucuk pisau itu dan melemparnya kembali kepada empat pemuda yang lain namun ditengah tujuannya pisau itu tiba-tiba menghilang " Sungguh tidak sopan menyerang orang yang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun " ucap kuroko yang menatap tajam ke empat pemuda lain

" Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya Tetsuya " Kata Akashi dengan seringaiannya " Daiki, Shintarou tangkap Kuroko Tetsuya " perintah Akashi

" Baik " jawab Aomine dan Midorima bersamaan sambil memanggil senjata mereka masing-masing Midorima dengan Busurnya dan Aomine dengan dua pedang kembarnya yang pendek dan segera menuju arah Kuroko berada " Kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini Tetsuya karena aku sudah memasang pembatas untukmu jikalau kau berhasil kabur " ucap Akashi

Di lain sisi Kuroko hanya menghela nafas " Apa boleh buat " pikirnya dan Kuroko memanggil senjata sabitnya dan dia dapat melihat Akashi yang semakin menyeringai

Lima panah meluncur ke arah Kuroko namun ia menghindarinya dengan melompat ke atas dan dari bawah meluncur Aomine yang menghunuskan pedangnya pada Kuroko

 ** _Trraaang_**

 ** _Siiing_**

 ** _Traaang_**

Aomine dan Kuroko menari di udara bersama dengan pedang mereka tak lupa Midorima yang meluncurkan anak panahnya dan saat keberuntungan tidak memihak Kuroko senjatatanya terlepas dari tangannya karena tebasan Aomine dan menghindari panah Midorima dengan bersamaan dan berada di udara, saat itu kuroko menutup matanya dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Aomine menjauh karena aura Kuroko yang berbeda

 ** _" Aku adalah bayangan, Bayangan dari kegelapan, Bayangan yang menjadi satu bersama dengan kegelapan, Bayangan tanpa jiwa "_** dengan kalimat itu Kuroko menuju arah Aomine dan menghilang dari pandangan semua orang bahkan termasuk Akashi

" Tetsuya/Kuro-chin" gumam Akashi dan Murasakibara

" O- oi dimana Tetsu!! " tanya Aomine panik karena hawa keberadaan Kuroko seperti di telan bumi

" A- Aku juga tidak tahu " kata Midorima dan tanpa disadari Kuroko muncul dari bayangan Akashi dan menghunuskan sabitnya yang terlepas tadi ke leher Akashi

" Skak Mat **Akashi-san** " kata kuroko sambil memberi penekanan di nama Akashi agar menyerah tapi Kuroko membulatkan matanya karena ia sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak, pasti Akashi sudah mengira ini akan terjadi pikir Kuroko

Akashi berbalik dan menatap Kuroko dengan dingin dan tajam " Tetsuya... " panggil Akashi pada Kuroko " Tidur " Akashi telah mengucapkan sebuah kalimat perintah yang membuat pandangan Kuroko mengeblur tidak jelas dan setelah itu ia terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri yang ditangkap oleh ke dua tangan Akashi, senjata sabit Kuroko pun menghilang

" Kau tidak apa-apa Akashi/Aka-chin " tanya ke tiga pemuda yang lain yang berlari ke arah Akashi yang menggendong Kuroko yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan ala bridal style

" Aku baik-baik saja dan segera ke ruang pertemuan jika Ryouta sudah menyelesaikan latihannya, aku akan membawa Tetsuya " kata Akashi yang di sahuti dengan anggukan dari tiga pemuda lainnya, lalu Akashi pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersama Kuroko menyisakan tiga pemuda lainnya

" O- oi Midorima apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kenapa Tetsu ? " tanya Aomine dengan wajah bingung,marah dan sedih

" Entahlah Aomine sebaiknya kita menunggu Kise dan segera menuju ke ruang pertemuan untuk mengetahuinya

" Kuro - chin sama dengannya " dengan kata dari Murasakibara membuat ruangan itu hening lagi

TBC

Terimakasih guys sudah membaca, maaf jika ada kata atau kalimat yang salah ya makasih

silahkan mereview jika ingin byeee

 **Salam Fallengel**


	9. Menjadi milik kita

Hi guys, Fallengel disini terimakasih atas Review dan Follow/favorite kalian ya...

Selamat membaca

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MAGIKU WORLD

Normal PoV

" Tetsuya..." ucap Akashi pelan sambil membelai surai biru muda yang kini tidak sadarkan diri di sebuah tempat tidur karena perintah sihir Akashi

" Sudah lama sekali ya _Tetsuya_ , apakah ini takdir yang membawa Tetsuya pada kami lagi meskipun dia bukan _Tetsuya_ kami? " kata Akashi yang melihat paras manis si surai biru muda, tangannya yang semula berada di rambut si surai biru muda itu kini turun ke wajah milik pemuda yang masih senantiasa menutup kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan manik sebiru lautan itu di dalam sana

Kini tangan Akashi turun ke bibir pemuda itu dan mempersempit jarak wajahnya pada si surai biru langit, setelah hanya berjarak 3 centimeter saja Akashi tiba-tiba berhenti dan menutup matanya " Meskipun aku dapat menyentuhmu dan sebagainya tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya saat ini" dan Akashi pun malah menjatuhkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Kuroko

Akashi-kun...

Kumohon tetaplah adil meskipun kita sendiri telah terluka, maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku

Akashi-kun

" Tetsuya..." tangan Akashi yang masih senantiasa menyentuh wajah Kuroko itu kini mulai bergetar dan tangan satu lagi meremas kain yang menutupi kasur itu dengan kuat-kuat " Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Tetsuya.." ucap Akashi sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melihat si surai biru yang tertidur tenang lalu Akashi berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya namun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu ia kembali menengok si surai biru itu lagi dan setelah itu ia berjalan keluar dan menutupnya memberikan sihir pada ruangan itu agar aman

Akashi berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi tanpa suara hanya suara langkah-langkah Akashi yang menemaninya mencapai ruangan yang sedari tadi ia tuju tanpa berpikir lagi Akashi lalu membuka pintu dan terlihatlah empat sosok pemuda dengan rambut berwarna-warni

" Akashi/Akashichi/Aka-chin " sapa ke empat pemuda pada Akashi yang hanya di jawab anggukan, kini kelima orang sudag berada di dalam ruangan yang terlihat besar namun sederhana, satu set meja dan kursi abu-abu dan hitam dan di sisi kanan ruangan ada pintu kaca yang membatasi halaman di sisi kiri ada perabotan antik yang tertata rapi di atas meja dan di dalam lemari kaca tak lupa di dinding tertempelang peralatan pedang-pedang yang cantik meskipun tidak banyak dan di atas pedang itu terdapat sebuah lukisan indah pemandangan yang membuat ruangan itu terlihat menenangkan

" Akashi, apa tidak berbahaya membawa orang yang mirip Kuroko, bagaimana jika dia pihak musuh? " kata Midorima sambil menaruh boneka setangkai mawar putih yang menjadi benda keberuntungannya menurut peramalan Oha-Asa dan duduk tepat di depan benda kesayangannya itu di ikuti Aomine yang duduk disebelah kanannya lalu Kise dan Murasakibara dan terakhir di sebelah kirinya yaitu Akashi

" Aku sudah tahu akan hal itu Shintarou, kau pikir siapa aku? " jawab Akashi dingin

" Bu-bukan begitu hanya berjaga-jaga hmmp" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya

" Apa kau meragukanku Shintarou! " suhu udara menjadi semakin dingin dan dingin tak ingin terus berlanjut Aomine membuka mulut

" Oi Akashi, apa maksudnya orang yang mirip dengan Tetsu itu musuh, aku tahu Tetsu sudah tidak ada tapi..." perkataan Aomine terpotong Kise

" Tapi aku yakin kalo itu benar-benar Kurokocchi, mu..mungkin Kurokocchi selamat Akashicchi " ucap kise dengan raut bingung dan sedih

" Kuro-chin mirip sekali dengan _Kuro-chin_ , tidak hanya wajah tapi seluruhnya " kata Atsushi yakin

Akashi mengambil nafas dalam " Tetsuya ini bukan berasal dari dunia ini melainkan dunia lain, dan sepertinya dia tidak berbohong akan hal itu " terang Akashi pada ke empat pemuda itu

" Apa kau serius Akashi? jadi Tetsu bukan _Tetsu_ kita? " kata Aomine tak percaya dan setelah mengatakannya wajahnya terbesit kesedihan

" Tentu saja Daiki, _Tetsuya_ kita sudah tiada " Ucap Akashi datar " Aku tidak bertanya apa-apa padanya tapi aku tidak melihat kebohongan di matanya, dan kalian juga tahu aku adalah orang yang paling tidak menyukai kebohongan " saat Akashi mengatakannya mata dwiwarnanya mengkilat tajam yang membuat ke empat pemuda itu merinding

" Kami tahu itu, tapi apakah mungkin itu terjadi? " Ucap Murasakibara yang sedari tadi mengunyah makanan yang ia bawa

" Dulu ayahku pernah bercerita tentang cerita kakek, bahwa selain dunia ini ada dunia lain lagi yang di sebut dunia parallel, selain dunia ini ada tiga dunia yang lain lagi atau mungkin bisa lebih, ayahku mengetahuinya dari buku kuno yang di berikan oleh kakekku yang mendapatkannya dari Anchestornya yang seorang Seer, yang kita ketahui Seer adalah seorang pelihat masa depan namun jika seorang Seer itu memiliki kekuatan yang cukup maka ia dapat melihat seluruh dunia ini dengan sihir kuno yang terkuat " jelas Akashi

" Akashicchi, apa kau termasuk seorang Seer? " tanya Kise yang penasaran karena ketuannya itu dapat memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi namun hanya di hadiahi sebuah gelengan

" Aku memang dapat memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi namun aku bukanlah sepenuhnya Seer, aku dapat melakukan itu karena kekuatan para Seer terdahulu sudah ada di dalam darahku, meskipun ayahku tidak memiliki kekuatan sepertiku tapi aku yakin kekuatannya hampir setara denganku karena ayahku mampu memanipulasi kekuatan sihir hitam dan putih " terangnya secara panjang

" Jadi ada kemungkinan Tetsu memang berasal dari dunia lain, lalu jika itu benar bagaimana dengan kita " tanya Aomine yang tampak berpikir-pikir

" Entahlah tapi jika di lihat dari sifat Tetsuya yang tidak mengenal kita, bisa mungkin kita tidak ada dalam dunianya, tapi itu hanya pemikiran saja karena jika Tetsuya ada lalu kenapa kita tidak?ada juga kemungkinan belum bertemu " ucap Akashi yang berdiri dan mendekati pintu kaca dan membukanya " Tapi bukankah itu bagus, kita dapat memilikinya lagi sebagai Tetsuya kita " Akashi menoleh ke arah empat pemuda yang menatapnya tanpa bergeming sedikit pun " Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Tetsuya, tapu jika Tetsuya ini palsu aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkannya " kata Akashi dingin

 _Kalian adalah orang-orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

SHINIGAMI WORLD

Flash back

 _Berdirilah pemuda berambut merah gelap di depan sebuah gedung tingi berwarna putih dan memasukinya, disana terlihatlah para shinigami bermondar-mandir karena tugas-tugas yang menumpuk_

 _" Hmmm jadi ini komunitas jiwa ya, uh kelihatannya biasa saja " kata shinigami berambut merah gelap dengan dua alis yang ganda_

 _" Hello ada yang bisa ku bantu? " tanya seseorang dari balik shinigami berambut merah gelap itu_

 _" Hm, bisakah anda... ,eh.." shinigami berambut merah itu menoleh kanan dan kiri "uh apakah itu tadi hantu, apakah ada hantu di komunitas ini, apakah...?- " kata orang itu terhenti setelah merasakan bajunya di tarik dari samping_

 _munculah pemuda dengan berambut biru muda kulitnya putih seperti guci cina eh... dan expresinya datar seperti tembok_

 _" Gyaaa!, siapa kau sejak kapan kau di sini!? " tanya si surai merah gelap itu pada pemuda didepannya_

 _" Sejak anda bilang 'kelihatanya biasa saja' " kata si surai biru muda datar_

 _" U-uh itu, aku datang ke sini untuk berlatih dan bertemu dengan pelatihku " jelas si surai merah gelap dengan sedikit gugup karena tertangkap basah berbicara tentang komunitas jiwa ini_

 _" Oh anda pasti Kagami Taiga-san, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya " kata Kuroko sambil menyodorkan tangan kananya pada pemuda nsurai merah gelap itu yang senang hati menjabat tangannya sebagi salam perkenalan_

 _" ah Ya maaf saya telat mengenalkan diri benar saya adalah Kagami Taiga salam kenal Kuroko " jawab Kagami dengan datar_

 _" Ya Kagami-san " ucap kuroko sambil melepas tangan mereka_

 _" Bisakah anda berbicara biasa saja sepertinya kita seumur dan jangan memakai -san pada namaku membuat aku lebih tua " kata Kagami yang sedikit malu_

 _" Baiklah Kagami-kun " kata Kuroko datar " ayo ku tunjukkan ruangan ketua kami "_

 _" Baik, setidaknya -kun lebih baik dari pada -san " gumam Kagami yang mengikuti langkah kaki Kuroko yang menuju ke ruangan ketuannya_

 _Sesampainya di tempat yang merek tuju tertulis nama Hyuga Junpei pada papan nama di pintu dan Kuroko membuka pintu itu perlahan memperlihatkan ketuanya yang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ia baca, masuklah Ke dua pemuda itu_

 _" Ketua Hyuga-san " panggil Kuroko dan yang terpanggil otomatis menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya seperti bertanya SIAPA DIA? karena melihat Kuroko dengan orang lain berambut merah gelap beralis dua berkulit coklat dan tinggi " perkenalkan ketua ia adalah Kagami Taiga yang di kirim sekolah shinigami seirin untuk di latih lebih baik lagi dalam pengawasan kita " jelas Kuroko se singkat mungkin_

 _" Ah benarkah itu? " tanya hyuga sambil menoleh ke arah shinigami bersurai merah gelap tersebut_

 _" Ya, nama saya Kagami Taiga saya mampu melewati tes yang mereka berikan lebih cepat jadi saya datang kemari untuk di latih untuk menjadi shinigami yang lebih jauh baik lagi " jelas Kagami_

 _" Dan Kagami-kun membutuhkan seorang pelatih Hyuga-san " kata Kuroko_

 _Hyuga tampak berpikir-pikir siapa yang menjadi pelatih shinigami baru ini, lalu ia menoleh pada kuroko lalu Kagami dan Kuroko lagi " Ah benar sekali kau saja Kuroko-san yang menjadi pelatih Kagami Taiga, dan ku lihat shinigami ini cukup berpotensi " kata hyuga pada kuroko_

 _" Benarkah, baiklah kalau begitu hyuga-san" kata kuroko datar menyetujui ide dari ketuannya_

 _" Ano bukankah pemuda ini se usia dengan saya, apakah anda yakin? " tanya kagami yang di hadiahi hyuga tatapan tajam_

 _" Jangan sekali-sekali meragukan Kuroko-san apalagi membantahnya kau mengerti shinigami baru" ucap Hyuga dingin_

 _" Ba-baik " kata Kagami yang canggung_

Flashback end

"Mi-.. Kagami!" teriak pemuda bersurai coklat yang bernama furihata yang menemaninya di pertemuan antar ketuannya engan Mibuchi Reo

" Ya " jawab Kagami yang buyar dari lamunannya

" Apa kau baik-baik saja? " tanya Furihata

" Tidak apa-apa, hanya mengingat masa lalu saja " jelas Kagami yang di sahut oleh Furihata dengan "o" saja

" Kuroko bersabarlah aku pasti akan membawamu kembali.."

/

MAGIKU WORLD

Teikoku Mansion

" Dimana aku ?" tersadar dari tidurnya kuroko menyadari dia berada di sebuah kamar yang sederhana namun elegant dengan warna biru langit dan putih sebagai perabotannya

" Ah Akashi-san yang membuatku tertidur dan membawa ke sini " gumamnya sambil turun dari tempat tidur berjalan ke arah pintu dan ingin membukanya namun sebelum membukannya pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria berambut merah bermata dwiwarna merah dan emas yang membuat Kuroko selalu tenggelam dalam indah warnanya

" Akashi-san" panggil Kuroko pada orang yang mendekatinya saat ini dan kini berada tepat di depannya " Kenapa Akashi-san melarangku pergi? " tanya pada Akashi

" Karena kau adalah milikku Tetsuya " kata Akashi, sekilas Kuroko melihat mata Akashi menjadi merah di keduannya " Aneh " gumam Kuroko yang lebih mementingkan mata Akashi ketimbang perkataannya

" Apa maksudnya Akashi-san, diriku adalah milikku sendiri " kata Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akashi

" Apa kau membantahku Tetsuya, kau adalah milikku hari ini dan selamanya " kata Akashi pada Kuroko, Kuroko yang ingin memprotes harus gagal karena tubuhnya yang terangkat dan di jatuhkan di tempat tidur oleh Akashi dan kini Akashi menindihinya dan tanpa berpikir lagi Akashi mencengkeram ke dua tangan Kuroko dan mencium bibirnya, hanya menciumnya saja tanpa ada hal lain lagi

Mata kuroko yang kaget tidak dapat terpejam karena perbuatan Akashi " Akashi-san " panggil Kuroko pada Akashi yang masih memejamkan matanya dan masih senantiasa menciumnya namun perlahan mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan ke dua mata berwarna merah darah

" Kuroko " gumam Akashi dalam ciumannya

TBC

Note : hai-hai maaf update lama karena saya lagi sibuk juga, dan hari raya juga

follow/favo dan review ya guys terimakasih sudah membaca

salam FALLENGEL


	10. My Lost Love

Hai hai hai, sudah lama tidak update yak, gimana lagi saya blank setelah semua data hilang benar-benar nangis hiks ugh, jadi bikin cerita baru lagi aadhvadhvDH/ADIH

Dan mungkin ada beberapa perubahan nama karena di Shini x Magi akan menjadi Death x User, sebenarnya mau saya ganti Shini x Mahou tapi pikir, pikir lagi karena gak bisa bahasa jepang hehe, terimakasih atas dukungan saran dan kritiknya ya reader n reviewer ;)

Angel : Malaikat dari dunia langit , memiliki sayap putih dan berdarah emas

Demon : Iblis dari dunia bawah , memiliki sayap hitam dan berdarah hitam

DeathReaper : Malaikat Kematian dari dunia sana, memiliki sayap abu-abu dan berdarah putih

User : sebangsa manusia immortal yang dapat menggunakan sihir mereka dapat mati jika terbunuh layaknya manusia biasa berdarah merah

Human : Manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki apapun dari dunia fana berdarah merah

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **USER = MAGI WORLD**

 **Normal POV**

 **"** _ **Apakah Akashi-kun benar-benar yakin akan peperangan ini, apapun eksekuensinya?''**_

 _ **"Ya apapun itu aku siap, aku sudah cukup muak dengan semua penderitaan yang kulihat, mereka dan kita, dan aku pasti akan memenangan peperangan ini, karena aku absolut, apa kalian mendengarku!"**_

 _ **"Jangan khawatir Akashi, kita pasti akan memenangkan peperangan ini"**_

 _ **"Iya Akashicchi kami akan selalu berada di belakangmu!"**_

 _ **"Oi bakaKise, yang benar itu kita berada di depan Akashi!"**_

 _ **"Kise-chin is baka"**_

 _ **"Hidoi, Kurokocchi *hiks* mereka kejam"**_

 _ **"Kise-kun"**_

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

 _ **In middle of war**_

 **"** _ **TETSU-KUN, SELAMATKAN TETSU-KUN KMOHON AKASHI-KUN"**_

 _ **"Karena dimasa depan existensi Tetsu-kun tidak akan ada"**_

 _ **ANOTHER TIME SKIP STILL ON MIDDLE OF WAR**_

 _ **"TETSUYA!"**_

Aku membeku pada apa yang kulihat...

Aku tidak tahu lagi kenapa dunia begitu kejam, meskipun aku telah diperingatkan akan kehilangan sesuatu hal yang penting saat kami memenangkan peperangan yang akan membawa ke masa depan yang lebih baik lagi, tapi aku tidak tahu aku akan kehilangannya, jangan...

Jangan...

Jangan kumohon jangan...

Aku melihatnya tersenyum dan berkata "Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun"

Aku meraihnya dan melihatnya memudar menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya kecil saat aku memeluknya, dan air mataku pun menetes...

Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan selmat tinggal, kau tidak benar-benar pergikan ketempat dimana aku tidak dapat mencapainyakan...

 _ **Tetsuya...**_

 _ **Jawab aku TETSUYA!**_

.

.

.

AKASHI POV

"TETSUYA!"

"Eh A..Akashi-san?" kudengar namaku terpanggil oleh seseorang yang telah lama aku rindukan "Akashi-san bangunlah" aku membuka maaku secara perlahan, dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah orang yang membuat lubang hitam di hatiku saat kepergiannya, aku menatapnya dan dia memasang wajah bingung dan bertanya kenapa aku berteriak namanya dalam tidurku, aku tersenyum terluka betapa kejamnya dunia ini "Karena aku merindukan _**Tetsuyaku"**_ dia terlihat kebingungan dan berkata bahwa dia bukan milliku, lagi aku tersenyum pedih...

"Kau adalah milikku Tetsuya dan tidak ada yang bisa membantahku, aku absolut" jawabku padanya

"Tapi ak-" katanya terpotong saat aku tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dengan tanganku

"Bahkan dirimu tidak akan ku biarkan membantahku untuk itu Tetsuya" meskipun dia memasang wajah datar namun akau masih bisa kebingungan ddalam tatpan matanya yang biru sedalam lautan tanpa berpikir panjang aku melepaskan tanganku dan menggantinya dengan sentuhan bibirku

Aku merindukan memeluknya, menciumnya, berbicara padanya, menatapnya, senyumannya dan kehangatannya...

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya aku melepaskan ciumanku aku cukup puas meskipun ia memberontak padaku, aku hanya terseny... lupakan mungkin aku lebih menonjolkan seringaianku padanya,dia masih mentapku datar, aaah aku tidak menyangka akan merindukan wajah datarnya, aku tertawa kecil dan dia semakin menatapku dengan intens mungkin betapa anehnya melihatku tertawa tanpa alasan...

"Akashi-san, kau harus sering-sering tertawa karena kau terlihat tampan dengan tawa itu" kata Tetsuya mengejutkanku, ternyata Tetsuyaku dan Tetsuya ini sama saja tidak mudah untuk ditebak pikirannya, Tetsuya tetap sama mencapai di luar ekspektasiku... (A/N : aduhaiii saya jadi mellow galaw uy, pasti di pikiran kalian nih A/N ganggu banget wkwkwkwk)

"Tetsuya..." aku meraih wajahnya dengan tanganku dan menempatkan telapak tanganku di pipinya "Aku me..."

TOK TOK TOK

(A/N digampar Akashi, gara-gara mengganggu romantisan AKAKURO eaaa, cant be helped lol)

"Akashi" suara Shintaro mengganggu waktu bersamaku dengan Tetsuya sebaiknya dia bersiap dengan latihan tambahan yang akan ku berikan padanya segera, aku turun dari tempat tidur meninggalkan pemuda bersurai biru langit itu diranjang tak bergeming dan hanya menatapku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukannya

"Ada apa Shintaro, sebaiknya kau memiliki alasan bagus untuk hal ini" kataku dingin padanya

"Ugh.. A..aku datang kesini untuk memberi tahukan bahwapria yang dibawa Kise dan Aomine telah sadarkan diri" jawabnya gugup dan aku berpikir.

"Tetsuya kau boleh ikut jika kau ingin" kataku padanya namun dia tetap tidak bergeming dan berkata "Aku akan menyusul"

Setelah itu aku dan Shintaro berjalan keluar ruangan kamarku dan menutup pintunya.

"Akashi, apa kau yakin dia tidak akan kabur?" tanya Shintaro padaku

"Tidak akan dan tidak lagi" kataku "dan tidak akan ku biarkan" kataku dingin di kalimat terakhir

KUROKO POV

Aku masih diam di tempat dimana Akashi-san meninggalkanku di kamarnya, karena aku masih terbayang-bayang perkataannya sebelum kami terlelap tidur..

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Ahh perasaan apa ini kenapa rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu di perutku setelah Akashi-san menciumku?_

 _''Kuroko" panggil Akashi-san sambil menatap dan menindihi tubuhku, aku cukup terkejut saat aku menatapnya karena yang ku lihat bukanlah dua warna mata yang berbeda tapi yang ku lihat kini adalah sepasang mata ruby merah seperti darah menatapku dengan Kesedihan, dan..._

 _Kelembutan?_

 _"kenapa kau meninggalkanku Kuroko kenapa?" tanya Akashi-san padaku dan aku hanya menatapnya bingung tanpa menjawab karena aku tidak mengerti apa yangia katakan.._

 _"Kenapa kau berbohong dan menyembunyikan ramalan takdirmu pada kami semua, jika saja kau mengatakannya mungkin kita masih bersama saat ini, Kuroko..Kuroko" ucapnya dengan nada kesedihan di setiap katanya._

 _"AH!" aku berteriak terkejut karena tanpa kusadari dia telah menggigit leherku dan mungkin meninggalkan tanda disana dan kini dia memelukku erat, aku tidak dapat melihat wajah Akashi-san karena dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku._

 _"Akashi-san" panggilku tapi dia tidak menjawab maupun bergeming untuk beberapa saat_

 _"Aku mencintaimu Kuroko"_

 _ **DEG**_

 _Ada apa ini kenapa dadaku rasanya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya?_

 _"A..akashi-san"_

 _"Tetsuya..." aku dikejutkan lagi olehpanggilnya padaku sambil menatapku lagi dan kali ini aku membulatkan mataku karena kedua matanya kembali berbeda warna Ruby dan Gold_

 _Kedua matanya begitu indah hingga tanpa kusadari aku mencium ke dua kelopa mata itu dari yang berwarna Ruby ke Gold setelah aku selesai menciumnya ku lihat matanya melebar dan aku melakukan hal yang sama setelah aku menyadari apa yang baru saja kulakukan._

 _"Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkanmu meninggalkanku untuk yang ke dua kalinya"_

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Aku tidak mengerti...

untuk yang ke dua kalinya?

Apakah mungkin ada aku yang lain di dunia ini tapi kelihatannya aku sudah tiada lagi karena kata-kata Akashi-san

 _ **"Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkanmu meninggalkanku untuk yang ke dua kalinya"**_

Aku menghela nafas dan segera beranjak keluar kamar, saat ini aku tidak dapat melarikan diri karena sihir yang Akashi-san berikan padaku di pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri yang membuatku langsung tidak sadarkan diri jika aku memiliki niatan untuk melakuka itu

Terkadang manusia sangat menyebalkan...

Tunggu dulu aku tidak mengetahui kemana aku harus pergi...

Sigh...

Sepertinya aku akan tersesat di mansion ini...

Aku berjalan dan berjalan melewati beberapa pintu berwarna hitam dan coklat memiliki nama-nama di papan pintunya aku berbelok kiri di persampingan jalan dan betapa terkejutnya aku pada papan nama dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya

Tunggu dulu...

Aku?

Apakah mereka menyiapkan kamar ini saat aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri, dengan rasa keingin tahuanku aku membuka pintu kamar itu "Ah" ternyata kamar ini tidak di kunci, aku masuk di ruangan itu.

Ruangan ini cukup bagus dengan tempat tidur Queen size dan tembok berwarna puti kebiruan serta jendela kamar yang menampilkan pemandangan pohon sakura dan di dekat jendela itu ada beberapa rak buku dan serta meja, kursi dan sebuah bingkai foto, aku membulatkan mataku.

ini...

Aku...

Terpampang di figura foto tugjuh orang dengan rambut berwarna-warni yang tidak lain adalah...

Aomine-san, Kise-san, Midorima-san, Murasakibara-san dan satu gadis berambu merah muda yang terlihat sedikit familiar untukku, dan yang terakhir adalah foto seorang pemuda berambut biru lagit yang berada di sisi pemuda rambut merah yaitu

Aku?

Ternyata benar ada aku yang lain di dunia ini...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **WITH GOM**

 **normal POV**

"Siapa namamu" tanya Akashi pada pria merambut hitam yang cukup tampan.

"Himuro Tatsuya" jawab pemuda itu

"Apa urusanmu mendatangi kami"

"Kami ingin memberi informasi kepa-"

"Untuk siapa kau bekerja" potong Akashi tegas

"Ah, biasanya adikku yang kemari dia bernama Kagami Taiga, namun ia tertangkap saat melakukan misinya dan mengirimkan kami informasinya dengan menciptakan burung melalui sihirnya" jelas HImuro pada Akashi yang sedikit tegang karena tatapan intimiadasi milik Akashi "menyeramkan" batin himuro

"Apakah kau memiliki bukti jika kau dari Clan Seirin" tanya Akashi kembali dan Himuro segera menyodorkan sebuah surat dan Akashi mulai membacanya "Jadi Chihiro juga di penjarakan di tempat yang sama dengan adikmu"

"Kurasa demikian"

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Akashicci?" tanya Kiseyang ikut dalam pembicaraan

"Daiki dan Shintaro, aku ingin kalian dan Himuro menemukan Chihiro dan adiknya, sedangkan Ryouta aku ingin kau mencari infirmasi ditempat itu dan lakukan dengan baik, Atsushi kau akan berjaga di luar tempat itu jika ada bala bantuan dari musuh"

"Baik Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin" jawab mereka serempak

"Terimakasih" ucap Himuro

"Ini bukan apa-apa" jawab Kise dengan senyuman

BLAAAM

Suara pntu terbuka namun tidak ada yang masuk yang membuat Aomine dan Kise Ketakukan yang membuat Himuro dan Midorima Facepalm

Mereka mampu membantai monster tapi mereka takut hantu...

"Akashi-san" Terdengar suara lembut dari samping Akashi yang ternyata adalah Kuroko yang muncul tiba-tiba yang membuat mereka berteriak Kaget

"Ku..Kurokocchi" panggil Kise

"Duh Tetsu kau bikin kami jantungan saja" omel Aomine pada Kuroko, yang sedang sibuk mengusap-usap dadanya, sedangkan Midorima hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang turun.

"Tetsuya..." panggil Akashi sambil tersenyum tampan ( weez bayangin uy, SILAAU MAsss wkwkwkwk )

"Ku...Kuroko-kun?" panggil Himuro pada Kuroko dengan wajah yang terkejut dan matanya melebar, sedangkan Kuroko hanya memiringkan kepalany bingung siapa orang ini pikirnya

"Ku..Kuroko-kun ka...kau selamat kau hidup" kata Himuro terbata dan air matanya perlahan mengalir ke pipinya

"Maaf, tapi siapa kau?" tanya Kuroko semakin bingung karena orang berambut hitam sedang menangis

"Ini aku Himuro, aku dan Taiga merindukanmu Kuroko-kun, syukurlah kau selamat tapi kenapa kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya sambil mengelap air matanya sambil tersenyum hangat

"Eh" hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, dan karena alasan itulah ia datang ke ruangan ini

"Apa kau mengenal Tetsuya, Himuro?" tanya Akashi yang bersikap normal saja pada percakapan ini

"Tentu saja, Akashi-san" karena Kuroko-kun dan teman-temannya adalah penyelamat clan Seirin, disaat hari dimana peperangan antara Kirisakai Daichi, Kuroko-kun telah menyelamatkan ketua kami, dan clan sekawan kami dan pemegang masa depan yang akan datang, jika saja Kuroko-kun tidak menghentikan serangan untuk menghancurkan istana Kirisaki Daich mungkin kami clan Seirin akan musnah" Jelas Himuro pada Akashi yang membuat Akashi terdiam dan para GOM memucat dan sebagian menjatuhkan barang yang ada di dalam genggaman mereka.

Dan entah kenapa Kuroko seperti mendengar mereka memangil namanya dengan pelan dan penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Akashi-san boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Kuroko yang menyadarkan ke lima pemuda yang tampak termenung.

"Apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi

"Dimana Kuroko Tetsuya dalam dunia ini yang kalian kenal, dan bukannya diriku" tanya Kuroko menatap mereka semua.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku membunuhnya"

"..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oke maafkan saya, seperti yang kalian ketahui, jikalau kalian menangkap cerita di chapter ini kalian pasti tahu saya telah _**Saya telah membunuh karakter Kuroko Tetsuya dalam dunia User/Magi**_ , uh ya demi kelanjutan cerita saya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa...

Maaf Tsuya-kun adjavdhajdho/auogd ngomong bahasa alien hehe

Ah dan juga maaf saya telah mnghapus Kiss With Vanila karna author yang membuat lemonnya tidak dapat membuat cerita dan saya gk bisa buat lemon aduuuh maafin ya, tapi mungkin akan saya revisi di chap dua dimana lemon di awal mula berasal, dan juga maaf atas Update yang super duper lelet ya hehe

Dan mungkin jika beberapa cerita saya sudah ending, mungkin saya akan merilis cerita berjudul Fallen Angel saya kasih sumarynya ya

 **FALLEN ANGEL**

 _ **"Kami tidak akan percaya pada dewa jika kami harus terluka lagi"**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang Pure Angel yang diperintahkan untuk mengeksekusi lima anak yang ada dalam daftar kematian, namun bagaimana jika Kuroko telah mengenal baik dengan kelima anak tersebut mampukah Kuroko mengeksekusi mereka?**_

 _ **God houses**_

 _ **"Kuroko Tetsuya Kau akan di turunkan dari istana langit sebagai Fallen Angel karena menentang peraturan langit dengan ini kau akan di jatuhkan di dunia manusia, dan kau akan berulang kali bereinkarnasi sebagai hukumanmu untuk menebus kesalahanmu dan menjadi Pure Angel kembali, dan ingatan anak-anak manusia tentang dirimu akan di hapus"**_

 _ **Human world..**_

 _ **"Kami tidak membutuhkanmu Tetsuya"**_

 _ **"Kami mampu bertarung tanpa dirimu Tetsu"**_

 _ **"Kurokocchi jika kau bersama kami, kami jadi tidak mampu fokus dalam bertarung karena harus melindungimu"**_

 _ **"Karena Kuro-chin terlalu lemah"**_

 _ **"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau ikut karena keberuntunganmu berada di urutan terendah"**_

 _ **Void World**_

 _ **"Kau akan berulang kali terluka hanya karena kau ingin melindungi mereka, sudahlah menyerah saja Tetsuya..."**_

 _ **Memang manusia adalah mahkluk yang paling sempurna yang pernah tercipta, tapi manusia itu sendiri tiada yang sempurna...**_

Terimakasih buat para Reader yang sudah mampir di cerita saya...

Salam FALLENGEL


End file.
